It's complicated
by over-and-over
Summary: Liam Mitchell is an eight year old with a mission; find out how his parents met. Only when his father complies, Liam finds himself lost in the webs of Logan's messed up love life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey guys! Long time no see, hah? Did you miss me?**  
**This is my new story, aaaaand I plan to actually finish this one. I would go as far as say, I promise to finish this one. It's based on 'Definitely, Maybe' that Ryan Reinolds movie, but there are many differences. This is the first chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Logan was in his office, leaning back on his chair, hands behind his head, eyes shut. He was hovering in a limbo between consciousness and sleep, relaxing after a stressful night in the ER. It felt nice to just be, after several hours of rushing from patient to patient, and trying to calm worried relatives down.

At least he hadn't lost anyone that night.

He was jerked back to reality by a tapping on his door. He called for whoever was outside to get in, his left hand rubbing his tired eyes, hoping the motion would alert his brain enough to engage in a conversation with the person who wanted to talk to him. As it turned out though nobody wanted to talk to him.

He didn't recognize the nurse who stepped into his office, but he did recognize the envelope she was holding. It was yellowish, and thin, and he could see his lawyer's firm printed on it. His eyes moved to the calendar on top of his desk, zeroing on the number 18 circled with red pen on the Thursday column, under April. Yep, that day had finally arrived, and Logan had completely forgotten about it.

The nurse gave him a nervous smile, before dropping the envelope on his desk. Logan waited until the door was closed behind her, and then he reached for it, his fingers quick to pick out the document lying within the envelope. The words "Divorce; finalized" were staring at him, in all their black boldness, as his eyes made their way to the bottom of the page, where his wife's signature was neatly scribbled.

_Ex-wife, _Logan corrected himself.

Logan ran both his hands through his hair, and turned to look at the clock; 12:10. It was a bit early, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there, he needed some fresh air. He grabbed his leather brown bag, stuffing the divorce papers inside. He sprang up from his chair, and all but ran out of his office.

He walked up to his car, swiftly unlocking the door and slipping in. He gave himself a moment to relax, drawing in a deep breath, before he jammed the key in the engine. The car came alive all around him with a humming noise like a pleasant greeting, making him smile. Wiggling the gear stick; he put it in reverse, slowly backing out of his parking space and soon enough he was out on the road.

Logan was glad his divorce was finalized on a Thursday; he loved Thursdays. Fridays too; they were his two favorite days out of the whole week. It helped that the sun was shining above, with no signs of clouds in the horizon, and that he didn't get stuck in gridlock. But even if any of those things happened, Logan would still love Thursdays and Fridays.

Stopping in front of the primary school, Logan checked the rear view mirror to make sure he looked presentable. Plastering a smile on his face, he got out. He skipped up the stairs, thinking of a lie in order to get Liam out of his class but he couldn't come up with anything believable. Pushing the double doors open, while thinking he'd just knock on the door and ask Liam's teacher to allow him to go home earlier because two days were simply not enough time for Logan to be with his son, he came face to face with what could be characterized as a battlefield.

The hallway was filled with shrieking eight and nine year olds and desperate parents. Logan came to a halt, his eyes widening at the sight. Some kids were crying, others were yelling at their parents and Logan could distinctively make out the voice of a girl repeatedly asking her mother whether or not she was still having sex with her father. Feeling confused and more than a little tired, Logan approached some of the parents who he knew, looking at them expectantly for some kind of explanation.

"Oh, Logan, hey." Sasha said, her hands resting on her daughter's shoulders. The curly haired eight year-old looked pale, with a faraway look on her face. Logan's eyes flickered from mother to daughter worriedly.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Sex ed. Class was cut short." Dak, another parent supplied. His daughter had both arms wrapped around his leg, her face pressing against his thigh and there were tears cascading down her face. Dak's fingers soothingly ran through her blond locks.

"Sex Ed?" Logan asked, swallowing hard; "Aren't they a little too young for that?" Sasha ruffled with her daughter's hair.

"They are; that's why all of them have freaked out, more or less." She said, looking around the hallway.

Logan wrecked a hand through his hair.

_Sex ed! Freaking sex ed! They are eight years old, some of them nine, why would they need a sex ed class? As if Liam's imagination wasn't vivid enough without knowing about the reproductive system._

Logan cringed as he thought of all the questions his eight year old would throw his way.

_Fucking great._

"I'm gonna go find Liam." He said, sidestepping them and they nodded turning their focus to their kids.

Logan didn't have to do much searching. Liam was standing a few steps away, leaning against a wall. His light brown hair was all tousled and his glasses were low on his nose. Logan cleared his throat, attracting the boy's attention. He raised an eyebrow when his son didn't immediately run to him; Liam always tackled him after not seeing him for four days, because as he said 'he couldn't contain his excitement after missing him so terribly'. Oh yes, Liam had quite a flare for the dramatics.

"What's up buddy?" Liam pushed away from the wall and fixed him with a serious gaze.

"We need to talk."

The whole way back to his apartment, Logan regretted spending so much time teaching Liam how to talk when he was a baby; he'd give anything for his son to just shut up. Or at least stop saying words like 'thrust' and 'penis', Logan nearly crashed the car when Liam casually threw the word 'orgasm'.

"Okay, there's no way Miss Simons talked to you about orgasms." He said, looking sideways to his son. Liam shrugged his little shoulders.

"She didn't, she said something about 'climax'." Logan cringed "But she was showing us this video on youtube, it was supposed to be 'super-informative'." Liam used air-quotes, a habit he'd picked from his mother "And underneath the video were some comments, and that's where I read that word." Liam explained. Logan nodded to himself, as he parked "What does it mean?"

His foot pressed so hard on the break, that both him and Liam were jerked forward. Logan grabbed the wheel tightly in his hands, ignoring the question for as long as he could. Liam waited patiently for his father to park the car, and when he did; his chocolate brown eyes looked at the man questioningly.

"Well?" He said, when Logan didn't say anything.

"Well..." Logan trailed off, searching for the right words. He'd hoped he still had a couple of years before he had to have this conversation with Liam, years that would've been used in order for him to find exactly what he had to say to his son about sex and relationships and what he needed to be careful of. But things never worked out the way Logan wanted them to work "Orgasm is ugh...t-the part right before the sex is over." That would have to do. Liam mulled it over for a second, before nodding, accepting the answer. Logan let a relieved sigh.

"Okay, so Miss Simons told us about sperm and how it comes out of the penis-"

"Please don't say penis." Logan pleaded, cringing again as he led Liam towards his building.

"And how it's actually because of the sperm that babies happen." Liam said as they walked by the doorman. Logan gave the man an apologetic smile; "But there was a point in the video, that I didn't understand..." Liam trailed off. Logan jammed his finger on the elevator button and looked at his son afraid of his next question.

"And what's that?" He asked, knowing that Liam was waiting for a confirmation before going on.

"Well, the lady in the video became pregnant with a baby, Nathan, and then she said that Nathan was an accident." Liam said, slowly frowning "But how was he an accident? How do you accidentally thrust a penis in-"

"You know what?" Logan exclaimed, cutting him off when he saw the doorman giving them a weird look; "Let's not say the word 'penis' again, huh?" Logan asked kneeling in front of his son.

"Explain how Nathan was an accident." Liam said pinning in his eyes. Logan shook his head.

"I won't do that." He said standing up and returning to his position in front of the elevator. Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Penis!" He said in a loud, clear voice "Penis, and vagina, and-" Logan put his hand over Liam's mouth, effectively muffling his words. The elevator dinged, and he thanked the gods above, before pushing Liam inside and then stepping in himself.

The apartment was still a mess; there were half-empty boxes strewn all around the place, and clothes were lying on the floor and on the couches. It drove Logan, who was a neat freak, crazy and that was why he spent as little time in his new home as he could. He needed to take a week off the hospital in order to get that place in a habitable state, and there was no way he'd been give a week off any time soon.

Logan sent Liam to his room to get changed, and he busied himself in the kitchen, starting to cook lunch. It was weird, this living alone thing. Logan wasn't used to it. He'd never been alone before, not really. First he was living with his parents, then he was in college where he had a roommate. Then he was living with Kendall for some time, and after that he got married. Being alone was a first for him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He heard the small footsteps coming his way, before Liam made his presence known, by hopping on a stool and then starting to twirl around on it. Logan tried not to laugh with his antics; if Liam saw him laughing with what he was doing, then he'd keep doing it until he made himself sick on the stomach.

"Daddy, why won't you tell me how come Nathan was an accident?" he questioned after a while. Logan, who was in the process of stirring the noodles in the pot, froze "I could always search it on the internet-"

"Not the internet!" Logan exclaimed, turning around to look at him. He didn't even wanna think what Liam could come across while searching for accidental pregnancies.

"But I want to know." Liam pressed on. Logan stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then he sighed. He pulled the pot off the stove, and walked over to the island where his son was seated.

"Okay, sex wasn't the accident." He said, looking him in the eyes "The fact that Nathan's mom got pregnant, _that_ was."

"So they were having sex, but they didn't want a baby?" Liam asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Logan nodded "Why would they have sex, if they didn't want a baby?" Logan nearly choked on his saliva.

"That's a very good question." He said, patting Liam's head "You should...ask your mom about it."

"Why mom? Why can't you tell me?" Liam questioned.

"Because this is such a fun conversation, we shouldn't leave mom out of it." Logan said cheerfully, pinching his son's cheek. Liam squinted, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, and Logan moved to one of the boxes to get out some plates, that he nearly dropped with Liam's next question.

"Was I an accident?" his voice sounded small, something that Logan wasn't used to. He disregarded the plates on the counter next to the stove, and span around to look at Liam.

"What?" he asked, hoping he hadn't heard right. He walked up to the island again, leaning on it, so he was closer to Liam. Liam's face fell, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Liam...No, of course not." The boy didn't look convinced "Trust me, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into." Logan said, ruffling with his brown hair "Now, help me make the table."

* * *

"I think you should tell me the story of how you met my mom." Liam said from the bathroom. Logan was changing in his pyjamas, kind of amazed with the fact that he'd managed to stay awake until ten o'clock in the night. He looked towards the hallway, eyebrows raised.

"Why do you keep calling her your mom? Like I've never met her before?" he heard the flush, and then the water tap. Two minutes later Liam was leaning against the frame of his door.

"Because now that you are getting divorced, she's going to be **mine**, not yours."

"Aha, is that so?" Liam gave him a nod. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"C'mon, I want to know the story." Liam nagged. Logan stood from the bed, and headed towards him. Grabbing his shoulders he turned Liam around, and gave him a push towards his bedroom "C'mon dad, let's talk this out like man to man!" Liam said excitedly, jumping on his bed.

"Man to man?" Logan questioned, and the eight year old nodded fervently, while still jumping up and down. Logan seated himself on the edge of the bed.

"How many girlfriends did you have, other than mom?" Liam asked, and Logan blinked.

"Why does that even matter?"

"Daaaaaaad." Liam whined, falling on the bed on his belly. He raised his head, chin resting on the mattress, all his limps spread "Just tell me!" Logan sighed, giving in.

"I had two serious girlfriends, and some other women I dated here and there." He said. Liam's eyes widened a little, and then he tilted his head on the side.

"Is the term man-slut a real word?" he questioned. Logan narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to give him a noogie "Daaaaaaaaaad!" Liam whined again, trying to get away.

"You hang way too much with your Uncle James." Logan scolded, letting him go. Liam patted his hair, trying to fix the damage, but it was impossible. He huffed and eyed his father.

"Did mom have so many boyfriends before she dated you?"

"You should ask your mother about that, not me." Liam rolled his eyes "Hey, none of that mister. Rolling your eyes is rude."

"But you do it all the time! To Uncle Kendall, to Grandma Joanna, you even did it to mom once." Liam pointed out. Logan shifted on his seat.

"Yeah but I'm different."

"How come?"

"I'm older." Liam hooked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything "C'mon, it's time for bed." Logan clapped his hands. Liam obediently crawled under the covers, crossing his arms over the duvet.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" he asked, when Logan sat by his side.

"You're too old for that now, buddy." Logan said, pocking his nose. Liam giggled, and Logan smiled "But I'll be right in the next room, so if you have a bad dream just-"

"Yell really loud?" Liam asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not too loud; we don't want the neighbours to kick us out." Logan said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"'k Dad...Dad?" Liam said after a second of hesitation "If I ask real nicely, will you tell me tomorrow how you met mom?" he looked at him hopefully, and Logan sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day "Please? I just want to know why you fell in love with her."

"I fell in love with your mom because she was beautiful, and smart, and funny." Liam squinted.

"So... now she's ugly, and stupid, and boring?"

"What? No, I didn't say that." Logan muttered shaking his head "It's complicated."

"It's always complicated with you two." Liam said sounding exasperated "Look, maybe if you tell me the story, you'll realise that it's not as complicated as you think it is, and that you actually love her, and that you want to be with her-"

"Liam, Liam, stop." Logan cut him off "Look, honey, I know that this is tough on you, but your mother and I are getting a divorce, and that's final. It won't change. I don't know if you think that telling you the story will change something-"

"But maybe it will!" Liam spoke over his words. Logan could see the tears forming in his son's eyes. It was late, they were both very tired, and the subject was too sensitive to be broached at the time.

"It's late. You're tired, and you've got school tomorrow, and I have to be at the hospital-"

"Make it short then!"

"No, Liam!" Logan snapped. He shut his eyes and drew a deep breath; he didn't like yelling to the boy "This is not the right time." He breathed out slowly.

"But I just want to know." Liam begged. He was giving him the look; the look that Logan had never been able to say no to, ever. And it was scary that Liam already knew he could get anything he wanted, just by looking at him that way.

"Fine." The words left Logan's mouth before he realised what he was agreeing to.

Liam's eyes lit up, and he sat up, throwing his arms around his father's neck. Logan was a bit taken aback; this was the first time he experienced the 'crazy mood swings' his ex-wife had warned him about, and he wasn't sure how he should react. He slowly wrapped both his arms around Liam, pressing the boy's smaller body against his own. He really missed having him around all the time.

"Thanks dad." Liam said, pressing a loud kiss on his cheek. He picked his pillow, put it against the headboard, and leaning against it he looked at his father "You may start." Logan had the urge to roll his eyes, but he refrained.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you the whole story." Logan said, and Liam's eyes widened in excitement "But, I'm not telling you who your mom is."

"Fine." Liam agreed with a shrug.

"And I'm gonna change all the names, and some facts." Logan went on, and Liam seemed to get more excited.

"Cool! It will be like a love/mystery story!" he exclaimed, making Logan chuckle.

"Yeah, let's see if you can figure out who your mother is bud, then we'll see how clever you really are." Liam gave him an offended look.

"Please Dad; I am a genius." He said in a way that reminded Logan too much of his son's mother. Logan crossed his arms.

"Are you now?" Liam nodded "Okay, we'll see."

"We will." Liam said with a self pleased smile.

"Okay so...Once upon a time, long before you were born, in 2010 to be exact, in a Minnesota, who's capital city is...?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um...Saint Paul." Liam said after a second of thinking, and was rewarded with a smile.

_"In a town called Minneapolis, in Minnesota, on the Northern part of the country, there lived a young man, named Logan Mitchell..."_

* * *

**A/N Soooo, was it bad? Awful? Great? Review and let me know!**

**Till the next time, bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm happy you like this story as much as I do!**

* * *

"_In a town called Minneapolis, on the Northern part of the country, there lived a young man, named Logan Mitchell..."_

_"Look, she said she'd come around 11:30, it's almost twelve, I think it's obvious she stood him up!" Kendall exclaimed, slapping James on the shoulder._

_"We still don't know that." James said irritated._

_"Ah, yes we do. So now, pay up." Kendall extended his hand in front of his friend. Logan shook his head._

_"I still can't believe you guys betted on Carlos' date with Stephanie." His two friends didn't seem to pay any attention to him. Logan took a long sip from his beer. He really needed to get new friends._

_"Now, this young man was deeply, deeply in love with his college sweetheart." Logan said, a smile twisting the corners of his lips upwards "Let's call her..."_

_"Katelyn!" Liam spoke up, and Logan nodded._

_"Okay, let's go with Katelyn." He agreed._

_"I'm gonna go find Katelyn." Logan said, jumping off the pool, and handing his beer to James. James turned to Kendall grinning from ear to ear. The blonde gave Logan a betrayed look "What?" Logan's voice showed his confusion._

_"Pay up, Knight." James said, extending his hand in front of Kendall. Logan narrowed his eyes at both of them._

_"What did you bet on?" he asked his tone demanding._

_"That you were going to ditch us before midnight." James said with a small shrug._

_"Do you forget what day is today?" Logan questioned, and James looked at him frowning "Yeah, I thought so. I'm gonna go, you guys have a good night, or whatever." Logan said with a dismissive wave of his hand._

_He heard Kendall calling after him, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his friends. Logan walked through the crowded house, heading towards the living room where he'd spotted Katelyn some thirty minutes ago. Sure enough there she was, sitting on one of the couches, chatting away, twirling a lock of her blond hair between her fingers._

_Logan wasn't aware how much time passed from when he arrived to the living room, to when Katelyn sensed his eyes on her and walked up to him. He could stand there and watch her for the whole night, just watch her talk, smile, laugh; it was enough for him._

_"Hey." Katelyn beamed at him, her arms looping around his neck. Logan pushed a couple of locks behind her ear, his hands coming to rest on her hips_

_"Hello." He said back, leaning forward to press a kiss on her mouth. Katelyn hummed against his lips, her forehead resting against his, after pulling away._

_"Did I interrupt something?" she asked with a teasing smile. Logan puffed his cheeks, playing with the lapels of her sleeveless dress._

_"Well I was looking at this girl." He started, his eyes finding hers and locking their gazes "And she was-"_

_"Gorgeous?" Katelyn supplied with a cheeky smile. Logan chuckled, nodding his head._

_"The most gorgeous girl in the room." He whispered, leaning his head, to press another kiss on her lips. He heard people counting down all around him, and couldn't help but grin "In about...five seconds, guess who will be the happiest man on the planet." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. Katelyn chuckled, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck._

_"Happy New Year!" it was like the house erupted in an explosion of confetti, cheap champagne, and a lot of yelling._

_"Happy anniversary." Logan whispered, placing a kiss behind her ear._

_"I love you." She responded, her arms tightening around his neck._

* * *

"You bored yet?" Logan asked, a hopeful undertone tinting his voice. Liam shook his head no, his hair moving along with the movement. Logan made a mental note that the boy needed a haircut, and took a deep breath, ready to start talking again "Okay, but if you get bored, or sleepy, you tell me-"

"Daaaaaaad! Stop procrastinating!" Liam's voice was demanding, and normally Logan would scold him, but he was having a 'proud-papa' moment; there weren't many eight year olds out there who not only knew the word 'procrastinate', but could use it correctly in a sentence.

"Fine, fine." Logan said, his hand running through the soft, brown, locks of his son's hair. Liam scooted closer to his dad "Where was I?"

"You were kissing Katelyn." Liam said quickly, eager for his father to continue. Logan nodded to himself.

"Right, it was our anniversary." He recalled, a warm smile spreading across his face "You see Katelyn and I were what you'd call, a golden couple."

"What's a golden couple?" Liam scrunched his nose.

"Something like, the perfect couple." Logan explained "I was top of my class, Katelyn was really popular amongst our peers-"

"You mean classmates?" Liam cut him off.

"Yes, that's what I mean. We were happy, we loved each other, everything was picture perfect." Logan heaved a sigh, his fingers brushing over Liam's forehead "But in order for you to understand the story, you've got to know that your father had a dream since he was, oh about your age. And that dream, was very, very important to him..."

* * *

_"There is no other choice." Logan said, his voice grave "We've got to operate on him." He wiped on his brow, taking a letter opener in his hand._

_"Oh, but Doctor Mitchell, the power is down; we have no lights and no monitors to tell us his state-" Logan's voice turned high pitched, his eyes running over the dummy on top of his desk._

_"Nurse, this man is going to die if-"_

* * *

"You were performing a fake surgery on a dummy?" Liam asked giggling, cutting him off. Logan smiled at the sound "You were such a dork."

"A dork? No more hanging out with Uncle Kendall." Logan said, pocking Liam's nose "From now on, you're only allowed to talk and play with Uncle Carlos."

"But you said I'm **NOT** allowed to stay with Uncle Carlos because he gives me sugar." Liam reminded him.

"Only hanging out with Auntie Katie it is." Logan amended.

"So, what happened next?" Liam changed the topic.

"As you probably don't know." Logan started and Liam looked at him intently; he always liked learning new things "In order for someone to become a surgeon-"

"Like you?" Liam more stated than asked, and Logan gave him a nod.

"He or she has to spend a couple of years as a resident doctor in a hospital."

"Oh! Like in Grey's Anatomy?" Liam asked excitedly. Logan frowned at his son "It's mom's favourite show on the whole world, daddy." Liam said, once he noticed the look his father was giving him "C'mon, you have to know that."

"I do." Logan's tone was a bit defensive "I just don't know how you know it."

"Now that you don't live home anymore, mom and I watch the re-runs together." Liam explained.

Logan felt a slight pinch in his heart; watching re-runs of a show that had long ago ended with his wife, was one of the things he never thought he'd miss, but he found himself craving for it more and more as the weeks passed. He missed her reactions to the different hook ups, and her mouthing the dialogues of her favourite episodes along with the actors.

"Dad?" Logan was brought out of his thoughts, when Liam shook his shoulder. He blinked and turned his gaze to the boy who was looking at him worriedly "Are you okay?"

Logan kicked off his slippers and crawled on the bed, pulling Liam in his arms as he leaned his back against the headboard. He dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead and smiled at him.

"I'm fine." He said reassuringly. Liam scrutinized him for a couple of seconds before accepting his response.

"Were you a resident doctor as well?" he asked, settling against Logan, his smaller hands resting on his father's arms.

"I was. I filed my application in November of 2009 and then in February I was called to New York for an interview. There was a fancy dinner at first, were I met my colleagues; the people I'd spent the next seven years of my life with..."

* * *

_Logan walked in the restaurant, feeling his hands getting sweaty. He fixed his tie, running his hands over the lapels of his jacket to smooth some invisible wrinkles._

_"**Chin held high, Mitchell, and articulate your words. You'll do fine babe." **_

_He remembered Katelyn's advice, and instinctively squared his shoulders, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He gave his name to the maitre d' who helped him find his table, after giving him a measuring look that Logan wasn't sure he liked._

_He was the fourth person to arrive. Logan spent an awkward minute standing where he was left, while the three people already seated looked at him. He slowly pulled one of the chairs, and then sat down at it. He had the urge to hide his face in his hands; he'd already managed to draw too much attention to himself and the dinner hadn't even started yet._

_"Hey, why don't you take a deep breath? You look like you need it." someone whispered to his left, and Logan jumped in his seat. The woman chuckled gently "I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized._

_"I-I'm not...It's okay." Logan said with a dismissive shrug._

* * *

"Who was that?" Liam asked kinking an eyebrow. Logan dug his fingers on the boy's sides, getting a high pitched laugh out of him. Liam squirmed trying to get away, but it was impossible.

"I was getting there." Logan said once he stopped the assault. Liam was panting, his cheeks red, heavily leaning against Logan as he tried to catch his breath "That's for interrupting me. Again."

"Sorry." Liam said with a sheepish smile. "So...who was she?" he asked after a while, when Logan remained silent.

* * *

_She pushed one of her dark curly locks behind her ear, and then extended her hand towards him. Logan looked at it for a long minute, making her raise her eyebrows, before shaking it._

_"I was afraid you didn't know what to do." She said teasingly. Logan could feel the blood rushing to his face "Aw, did you blush?"_

_"You sound way too pleased." He noticed, still holding her hand in his. She tilted her head on the side, pinning in his eyes._

_"Maybe I am." She said with a wink. Logan's eyes fell on their hands and he cleared his throat._

_"I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell." He introduced himself._

_"Well, Logan, Logan Mitchell." She said his name while smiling, and Logan was sure it was the first time it sounded that good "Pleased to meet you." She made a move to pull her hand away, but Logan tightened his grip around it. The woman hooked an eyebrow._

_"I didn't catch your name." Logan said, leaning closer to her. Her teeth bore on her lower lip, her eyes glued to his. He could feel the tension growing as the seconds ticked by, and she refused to speak._

_"Erin." She said finally, offering him a smile that had his stomach doing flip-flops._

* * *

"I like that name." Liam chimed, when Logan paused "Sounds like a princess' name!" Logan chuckled.

"It does, doesn't it?" Liam nodded his head, and then turned to look at him.

"Why were you flirting with Erin, if you were dating Katelyn?" he asked, genuinely confused, furrowing his eyebrows. Logan's mouth snapped a couple of times, but no words came out of it. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to buy some time.

"I wasn't." he lied weakly. Liam gave him an incredulous look.

"You were holding her hand, and you leaned towards her." he said, and Logan could hear the 'duh' in his tone.

"Okay, maybe you **are** too smart for your age." He said patting the top of Liam's head "Sometimes, some things happen without our consent; I didn't mean to flirt with Erin, it just happened."

"So you can accidentally flirt, **and** accidentally get pregnant?" Liam questioned.

"Yes. And that's why you need to be very careful, cuz you don't want any of that to happen." Logan said, pressing every word. Liam bobbed his head along in agreement.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Well, we were joined by the other interns, and we got to meet each other. There were twelve of us, and two doctors from the hospital. Usually there's a mixer." Logan noticed Liam's confused look and hurried to explain "It's like a party, were the interns get to know each other, but that year they decided to ditch the party for a fancy restaurant dinner."

"I would've preferred the party."

"Yeah, me too buddy."

"And then?" Logan took a deep breath, trying to recall that day, all those years ago. He brought his hand on the back of Liam's neck, playing with his hair, knowing how much it relaxed his son.

"The next day, I had an interview appointment at the hospital. I was so nervous, I thought I'd faint, and I almost did. But I made it; I answered all the questions, while managing at the same time not to throw up. And when I finished I went back to the hotel, packed my things, and boarded the plane that would take me back to Minnesota. And pretty much nothing happened, until-" Logan paused for emphasis, and Liam turned to look at him "Until I was notified that I got the internship."

* * *

**A/N Another short chapter, for which I apologize. I think the next one will be much longer. Anyway, was it any good? Review and let me know!**

**Till the next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; Hello guys! This is up a bit later than planned and you should totally blame my vacations for that. And I know that I promised a long chapter, but this is another short one...But the good news is I'll update again within the week, probably on Wednesday. Anyway, I should stop rambling! Without further ado, chapter 3!**

* * *

_Logan was sitting on his bed cross legged, his head resting on his hands, as his eyes studied the envelope lying before him. He could hear people cheering and laughing outside his room; some other guys in his dorm had also graduated earlier than they expected, and they were obviously celebrating it. Logan though was in no mood to get drunk and party._

_He ran a hand through his already tussled hair, as a long sigh escaped his lips. He fell backwards on his bed, his hands under his head, thanking whatever god was out there, who had given Jett all morning classes that semester; the last thing he wanted was his overly energetic roommate to find out that he'd gotten in the internship program, there was no shutting him up once he did._

_Logan's mind was in overdrive, the same thoughts circling around his head; could he leave? Could he leave and be in New York without Katelyn? Would he make it? Did he have what was needed to be a surgeon, or was he going to crash and burn? Could he pass out on the opportunity of a life time? And if yes, what was he supposed to do afterwards?_

_He scratched the back of his head, his eyes pinning on a hole in the ceiling that he had never noticed before. Logan frowned; he'd been living in the same room for years now, and this was the first time he noticed there was a hole in the ceiling. How was that possible? Logan concentrated on the hole, already feeling a mild headache building on the back of his head, caused by all the unanswered questions that were roaming in his minds._

_A knock on the door made him jerk, his eyes falling from the ceiling after what felt mare minutes, but had actually been hours if the sun setting outside his window was an indicator. There were still loud voices coming from the hallway and Logan made a grimace, wondering if they were actually ever going to stop. The person outside his door tapped on it again, and Logan brushed his hand over his eyes._

_"Come in." He said, his voice sounding gruff after the hours he'd spent without using it._

_The door cracked open, and Katelyn's head popped into the messy room, the rest of her body following suit. The stray sunbeams that slipped inside the room hit her hair as she stood just past the threshold, giving the impression she was wearing a golden halo. Logan sat up on his bed, taking her in, a smile adorning his face._

_"Hey." Was all he said, beckoning her to come closer. Katelyn smiled back, as she crossed the small distance that separated them. She took off her shoes and crawled on the bed, snuggling against him. Once she had her arms around his middle, and her head nestled under his chin she let a content sigh._

_"Hi." She murmured back, pressing her lips against his throat. Logan ran his fingers through her tresses, looking at her._

_"So, how was your day?" he asked after a couple of silent seconds. Katelyn stretched her legs in front of her, getting more comfortable._

_"It was good. Boring, but good." She said with a small nod of her head._

_"Let me guess, another snooze during your Ecological Anthropology class?" Logan taunted, holding back a chuckle._

_"I swear to god, this class is made to treat insomnia patients!" she exclaimed, pulling slightly away to look at him "It's impossible to stay awake for more than thirty minutes."_

_"You mean **you** are unable to stay awake; Jett who took it last year didn't seem to have a problem." Logan said, earning himself a glare._

_"Jett hardly ever made it to class." Katelyn reminded him "And besides, since when do you bring up Jett as a positive example?"_

_"Since never. Jett is functionally retarded, everyone knows that. I'm just making a point; you never gave this class a chance Lynn, and you know it."_

_Katelyn pulled away from him, scooting towards the other side of the bed. Her eyes fell on the comforter, and Logan mentally slapped himself; Katelyn had enough in her plate already, the last thing she needed was her boyfriend lecturing her about not paying attention to her classes._

_Logan nudged his leg against her thigh, but she didn't look up. He did it again, this time moving a little lower, and Katelyn let out a laugh that she quickly muffled by pushing her hand over her mouth. Logan knew she was ticklish there, so he pushed his toes against her lower thigh again, making her laugh and squirm away._

_"I'm sorry." He said when she finally looked at him under her lashes. Katelyn bit on her lip, and he could say she wanted to tell him something, but was hesitant._

_"I heard about you graduating next week." She said after a little while. Logan swallowed, feeling his throat going dry suddenly. His hands found the hem of his shirt and he started twirling it between his fingers._

_"Where did you hear that?" Katelyn pushed some locks behind her ear, her eyes moving away from his again._

_"I was at the administration's office earlier and..." she shook her head "Doesn't matter. Were you going to tell me?"_

_"Of course." Logan said quickly. He made a move to get closer to her, but then his eyes fell on the letter that was lying between them "Of course I was going to tell you, Katelyn." He repeated, and he saw her nodding._

_"I guess congratulations are in order." she told him with a genuine smile "Graduating early and top of your class; I'm so proud of you Logan Mitchell." She said with a loving smile, and Logan could feel his throat closing._

_"T-Thanks." He muttered, trying to smile back and failing. Katelyn frowned._

_"Loges? Is everything alright?" she asked worried._

_"Yeah." Logan said quickly. Too quickly. Katelyn hooked an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. Yeah she wasn't buying it..._

_Logan took a deep breath, and reached for the letter that was still unopened. He moved closer to Katelyn, so that they were inches apart, facing each other, and handed it to her. Katelyn's gaze turned curious as her eyes flickered from the letter to his face and back, and Logan made a motion for her to open it. Katelyn's slender fingers tore at the paper, and she quickly drew out the letter, her eyes skimming over it._

_"Oh my god..." she whispered, her warm brown eyes getting large "Oh my god! Mount Sinai Hospital? Logan this is..." Katelyn choked on her words, her hands trembling "This is perfect! You've been dreaming of this for years!" she whispered, her voice shaky, and Logan could see the tears filling her eyes "This is so awesome baby, congratulations!" she breathed throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him close._

_Logan wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tears on his skin. Katelyn was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, making him shiver. She kissed the spot behind his ear, and pulled him at arms' length, looking at him with red eyes, full of love and pride. She cupped his face, and placed a soft kiss against his lips._

_"I'm not sure if I'm going to go." The words left his mouth without his consent. Katelyn gave him a confused look._

_"What?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard him correctly._

_"I'm not sure if I want to leave here, leave you and the guys...I'm not sure if I can." Logan said, taking her hands into his._

_"Logan, you've been dreaming about this since forever." Katelyn started, as if trying to resonate with a five year old "You can't back out now that you got a chance at fulfilling your dream."_

_"You are my dream too." Logan said, leaning forward to kiss her again "You and our relationship. A different dream, but you are my dream too. And I could always get an internship in Minneapolis; I got the grades, I-"_

_"I know you're scared." Katelyn cut him off "I know this is a big change, and you're worried about us." She said squeezing his hands "But baby you don't have too. I'll be done with college in six months, and I'll move to New York with you."_

_"Lynn, it's six months." Logan muttered, resting his forehead against hers. Katelyn smiled._

_"And we can make it." She stressed every word "Plus, you won't be alone." Logan frowned "Isn't Kendall moving to New York at the end of the month?" she asked with a grin._

_Right! Kendall **was** moving to New York! He **wouldn't**be alone after all. He'd have his best friend right there with him. And yet...he wouldn't have Katelyn. And he wasn't sure what he was going to do without her._

_The door burst open, making Katelyn jump on her seat. Jett waltzed in, throwing his messenger bag on one of the desks, before falling onto his bed. He moaned then, grabbing his pillow and putting it over his face. Logan looked at Katelyn, who was looking at Jett with an annoyed, but bemused expression._

_"What happened?" Logan asked his roommate, who was sort of his friends even if his other friends didn't really like him._

_"Addison found out about my little slip with Riley and she threw a fit." Jett mumbled from under the pillow. Katelyn raised her eyebrows._

_"Little slip?" she questioned._

_"They did it." Logan supplied the answer, and Jett let an affirmative groan. Katelyn looked at him disgusted._

_"You cheated on your girlfriend?" Jett removed the pillow, just to glare at her._

_"We were technically not together; she wanted a break."_

_"Well just because you were on a 'break', doesn't mean you can screw anything wearing a skirt." Katelyn said angrily._

_"You don't even like Addison." Logan pointed out, and she huffed._

_"I like Jett less than her." She said with a small shrug, making Logan chuckle._

_"What did I ever do to you?" Jett questioned, sitting up. Katelyn gave him a nasty look._

_"You tried to make my boyfriend cheat on me, you kept hitting on me for a year before you accepted there was no chance in hell I would ever sleep with you, and you keep interrupting us when we are trying to have sex." Katelyn said raising a finger for each one of her reasons. Jett blinked at her._

_"Okay, fair points. What's that?" he questioned pointing at the letter that had somehow fallen on the floor._

_"Logan got the internship at Mt. Sinai Hospital." Katelyn said before Logan had a chance to speak. Jett's eyes got round._

_"No way!" he exclaimed, tossing his pillow at Logan, who caught it before it hit him "Fuck man! Congrats! We need to celebrate!"_

_"Actually, I need to start packing, organize my trip, find a house-" Logan started counting the things he needed to do._

_"Boo! Boring!" Jett yelled over his words "Man, you must be psyched! New York, damn that's the dream." Jett said lying back on his bed._

_"Yeah..." Logan trailed off, not feeling so certain._

_The weeks following his graduation passed without him even noticing. His parents had come and left, he and Kendall had decided that getting an apartment together was their best choice, Carlos had decided that he was forever, irrevocably mad at them because they were leaving, but he was still going to miss them, and James promised not to make a move on Katelyn to which Logan had no answer to give, other than a kick on the shin that is._

_The day of the move Logan was a tornado of mixed feelings. He was also on the verge of a mental break-down, having drunk four cups of coffee; his nerves were just about to snap. He ran around the small room like a blur, moving boxes and throwing things in a duffel bag he was going to take with him on the plane. Katelyn had to slap him to snap him out of it._

_"Thanks, I think I needed that." Logan said, massaging the side of his face._

_Katelyn gave him a bright smile, and grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the room, down the dorm stairs, and outside where the cab was already waiting for him. Kendall was running late so they had a little time just the two of them._

_"Oh, I almost forgot!" Katelyn started rummaging through her handbag for something "Aha!" she exclaimed victoriously, pulling out a rectangular package "I need you to give this to someone." She said handing it to him. Logan read the name that was scribbled in his girlfriend's neat writing, a snort leaving his mouth._

_"Malese? Is that a name?" he chuckled, and Katelyn swatted his chest._

_"Yeah, it's a name. And she's an old friend of mine." She said, looping her arms around his middle "She was on my exchange program at Columbia; she's the only girl I know in New York." She added, placing a kiss on his jaw line, as Logan examined the package in his hands "I want you to meet her."_

_"Malese, though?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow "Really?"_

_"Oh right, because you wanting to name our future daughter Clementine is so much better, right?" Katelyn asked teasingly._

_"Hey now, Clementine is a cool name." Logan said looking at her seriously._

_"Please, you only like it because 'The eternal sunshine of a spotless mind' is your favourite movie."_

_"Still it's a better name than Malese." Logan said petulantly,_

_"She's a great girl." Katelyn said, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders "She has that rock-chick vibe, and she's really pretty. All the guys wanted to sleep with her." she recounted, her eyes finding his "And you probably will too."_

_"Maybe you should mail it to her?" Logan suggested, and she chuckled._

_"Nah, I trust you, Mitchell." She said grabbing on his jacket to pull him down for a kiss. Logan had to take a couple of seconds afterwards to regain his bearings, as she smiled smugly._

_"W-What is it?"Logan managed to get out, turning his attention back on the package in his hands. Katelyn bit on her lip, her eyes falling on the package._

_"Something I should've given her a long time ago." She said laconically. Logan frowned at her, but he didn't have time to question her any further._

_"Logie!" Kendall's voice boomed between them, and Logan looked over his shoulder as his best friend walked towards them "Ready to hit the road, my travel buddy?" the blond questioned waggling his eyebrows._

_"Be with you in a minute, Kendork." Logan said, refocusing on Katelyn. She brought her hand up to his face, her thumb brushing over his jaw line._

_"Oh, I love you, Loges." Katelyn whispered, pressing her lips hard against his. His grip around her tightened, so much so that he thought he was going to hurt her, but she didn't complain. The cabbie driver honked, and he slowly pulled away, dropping a kiss on her forehead "Go. Go be your brilliant self." She whispered, her arms falling from around him._

* * *

"Hmm...Katelyn sounds like she would make a good mom." Liam said, suppressing a yawn, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Logan "I just don't know if she's my mom..." he trailed off.

"Why not?" Logan questioned, still running his fingers through Liam's soft hair.

"Because dad, **everyone** knows that the girlfriend in the beginning of the story **always** gets dumped." Liam said in an exasperated tone, making Logan frown. He lifted him up and turned him around so to be able to look at his face.

"You are way too young to know that." He simply said. Liam ignored the statement, and continued as he hadn't been interrupted.

"Unless of course I am an accident...That would explain why you decided to marry Katelyn-"

"Liam, Liam, stop." Logan cut him off "We've been through this already buddy; you were completely and totally on purpose." Logan said pinning in his eyes. Liam opened his mouth to say something, but a yawn stopped him "Okay mister, it's bedtime."

"B-but you didn't finish the story!" Liam said, his eyes filling with tears almost instantly. Logan knew it was because of the tiredness, so he did his best to overlook it.

"Tell you what; we'll finish the story tomorrow, ok?"

"But we won't have enough time! We'll come home late from my soccer practice, we'll have dinner, and then you'll be tired, and the next day I'll have to go back to mom's house and-" by then there were tears running down his face, and Liam wiped at his eyes trying to make them stop. Logan felt his heart breaking a little, seeing the boy's futile attempts to stop crying.

"Okay, Liam, deep breaths, I don't want you hyperventilating." He said smoothly, his hand rubbing small circles on Liam's back.

"I want you to finish the story." Liam said between his tears, and Logan let a sigh.

"I will, I will buddy. But you really need to go to bed." Liam shook his head no "Liam-"

"Daddy, please." Liam begged, and it took everything Logan had in him to not start crying as well; he was tired, he'd received the divorce documents no longer than twenty-hours ago, and telling Liam about his messed up love-life was taking a lot out of him. He took a deep, calming breath, before addressing his son.

"It's bedtime, and I won't hear a word about it. You're not going to school tomorrow, and I'll call at the hospital to let them know I won't be able to go." Logan said in a low, even voice "We'll spend the whole day together, okay?"

"Like we used to?" Liam whispered, his eyelashes drooping, and Logan smiled stroking the boy's forehead.

"Like we used to." He said. Liam tried to smile, but he was too tired to even do that. He moved closer to his dad, snuggling against him, quickly drifting off. Logan laid him down on his bed after a few minutes of holding him as close as he could, and decided that it was time for him to get some sleep as well. But Liam's arms around his own left arm stopped him.

"Sleep here." Liam begged. Logan wasn't sure if he was conscious, or dreaming. He tried to pry his hand away, but Liam's hold on it tightened, meaning he knew exactly what he was saying. Logan contemplated it for a second before nodding to himself.

"Okay buddy." He whispered. Pulling the covers back, he got beneath them, lying next to Liam, who almost instantly cuddled him. Logan turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and wrapping both his arms around the form of his already sleeping son, he swiftly dozed off.

* * *

**A/N; Soooo how was this? Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; Hey you people who read my story! Sorry that I didn't update earlier, even though I said I would (if you read any of my other stories, you'd know it's typical of me). This is slightly longer than the previous chapters, and I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Logan woke up to a pair of brown eyes, staring at him. He frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as Liam realised he had been caught, he fell back on the bed, burying his face in his pillow.

_Now that's weird_

Logan popped on his elbows and looked down at the young boy, who pretended to be asleep.

"Liam?" Logan shook his shoulder a little, and Liam mumbled something, still hiding his face on the pillow "Hey buddy, is everything okay?" Logan asked, sitting up. Liam ran a hand through his hair, and yawned loudly, as he rolled over on the bed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Logan simply blinked at him, when his son acted like he'd just been woken up.

"Morning dad." He said cheerfully, reaching on the nightstand for his glasses.

"You're never this cheerful in the morning." Logan pointed out.

His son was much like his mother regarding early mornings; he did not like them. As a baby he wouldn't stop crying after waking up, not unless he'd drank a full bottle of milk, something that made Logan joke about milk being what coffee was for his wife. A joke that she didn't find particularly funny considering Liam usually was the reason why she had to wake up way before six in the morning.

"I am today." Liam said shrugging his shoulders. He made a move to get up from the bed, but Logan dragged him back down on it. Liam raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"So we are not going to talk about you staring at me, while I was sleeping?" Logan asked crossing his arms. Liam gave him a confused look that seemed more than a little bit rehearsed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said with such sincerity in his voice, and anyone who wasn't Liam's parents would've believed him.

"Sure you don't." Logan said sarcastically. Liam just blinked at him. Logan drew a deep breath "Look, the sooner you tell me, the sooner I can sent you brush your teeth, the sooner I get to have a shower, the sooner I call to your school and the hospital, and then you can listen to the rest of the story." Logan said, fixing him with a serious gaze "Your choice."

Liam bit on his lip, his warm brown eyes looking at him calculative. Logan felt like he was going through x-rays and he shifted a bit on his seat. It was unnerving how serious Liam could get, when he wanted to, another trait he'd gotten from his mom. The boy ran a hand through his hair, and let a small sigh.

"Mom says I'm pouting when I sleep." He started, looking at him under his lashes "And she says that I'm pouting the exact same way you are pouting." Liam bit on his lip "She's got a framed photo of me on her nightstand, where I'm sleeping, and I'm pouting and I wanted to see..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"You wanted to see if she was telling the truth?" Logan asked, and Liam gave him a nod "Okay...was that so hard to say?" Liam shook his head no "You can go brush your teeth now, buddy." Logan said patting his shoulder. Liam's gaze was wary as he looked at him.

"You are not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?" Logan asked confused, and Liam shrugged again. Logan scratched the side of his head, trying to understand why his son was acting so weird.

"Are you going to make me blueberry pancakes?" Liam asked, his whole demeanour changing, as a bright smile covered his face, and he started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"W-we are going to eat breakfast out." Logan said, surprised by the sudden change. Liam grinned widely.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Logan said smiling at the boy's excitement "Go get ready." He added, ruffling his hair. Liam climbed on his knees, and pressed a kiss against his father's cheek before jumping off the bed and rushing to the toilet.

* * *

Liam was biting on his lower lip, his foot rhythmically tapping against the floor, as he studied the breakfast dishes. Logan couldn't stop an amused smile from reaching his face; he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. See, Liam already knew what he wanted to order, but he was putting on a show. He always did when Dianna was their waitress, and if Logan had to guess he'd say that his son had a really cute crush on the young woman.

"Hmmm." Liam hummed loudly, looking up from his menu and straight into the redhead's eyes. Dianna kinked an eyebrow; arms crossed over her chest "I can't decide." Liam said, throwing in a charming smile. Logan had to try to suppress a chuckle.

"Isn't that always the case?" Dianna more stated than asked. Liam returned his attention to the menu in front of him.

"Are the strawberries fresh?" he asked, his finger tapping over the strawberry pancakes. Dianna opened her mouth to say something, but Logan stepped in.

"You are allergic to strawberries." He reminded his son, and Liam's mouth fell into a silent 'oh'.

"Right..." the boy muttered.

"You want some help?" Logan offered, earning what could count as a death glare from Liam, whose cheeks were slowly turning pinkish.

"I can order on my own!" Logan raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey L-man, why don't you take the blueberry pancakes?" Dianna suggested, crouching so she was closer to him "You seem to like them a lot."

"How do you-"

"You and your dad are regulars, I make a point of knowing what my regulars like and what they don't." Dianna said, winking at him. Liam bit on his lip, his eyes running over the dishes once again.

"Mom says I should start trying new things." He admitted, his eyes momentarily finding his father's, before looking at Dianna "She says I should experience new food, and hobbies, because that's living life..." he trailed off.

"Looks like I have to have a talk with your mom." Logan muttered, mostly to himself, but Liam heard him. His eyes quickly pinned into Logan's, who gave him a gentle smile.

Liam never liked changes, and Logan was very much aware of that. Back when Liam was three years old, they had to move from their house into a new one. Logan decided it was time to buy his own place, since he'd settled down and started a family, and his wife was more than thrilled when he told her the news. Their brownstone on the upper west side was like one of those houses that look like they came out of a movie, and Logan had instantly fallen in love with it.

That wasn't the case with Liam; the boy kept crying the whole of first day, and only a walk to the park with his mother had managed to calm him down. And for the rest of the month Liam burst into tears every time one of his parents tried to put him to sleep. Liam didn't like the house or his room, and he was quite vocal about it. And as he grew older, Logan noticed how much Liam didn't like changes; he didn't like buying new clothes, he didn't like getting new toys, he didn't like Logan's new car or his mom's new hair cut. Logan could still remember who his mother insisted they should consult a psychiatrist because Liam's opposition to anything new wasn't 'normal'.

And it's not like Logan didn't want Liam to start trying new things, or get over his phobia or whatever caused this protest towards anything new. Because he did. But he wanted Liam to want that, not to feel obligated to do it. And it was clear to him that Liam was trying hard to do what his mother wanted him to do, and he didn't seem to like it.

"He'll take the blueberry pancakes." Logan said, addressing Dianna "And some hot chocolate?" he gave Liam a questioning look, and the boy nodded "I'll take my usual." Logan said smiling at Dianna, who looked pleased to finally get an order out of them.

"Coming right up!" she said, grabbing their menus, and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mom's right." Liam said, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He crossed his arms over the table, and looked at Logan "I should try different things."

"You should." Logan agreed with a nod "But only if you want to." He added, when he noticed that Liam's face fell a little. Liam's eyebrows rose "Some people, like you, have a difficulty with changes." Logan said, choosing his words carefully "They like the things they know, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"But mom said-"

"I know what your mother said." Logan cut him off gently "And she's right on some extent, but we won't force you to do something you don't want too." Liam gave him a sceptic look.

"I don't want to not live with you." He said and really, Logan should've seen it coming; he'd walked right into it "And I don't want you and mom to be not together." Logan swallowed down a sigh, and bit on the inside of his lip.

"But that's different, and you know it, buddy." Logan said, reaching for his son's hand and squeezing it. Liam tilted his head on the side, some locks falling in his eyes.

"This conversation is depressing." He concurred "You should continue with the story." Logan's mouth snapped a couple of times; these sudden mood changes were going to drive him crazy.

"Y-you want me to continue?" he managed, and Liam nodded "Shouldn't we wait for our breakfast?" Liam shook his head no "Um...okay. So, where was I?"

"You and Uncle Kendall were leaving for New York." Liam said almost immediately. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, Kendall and I were moving to New York." Logan muttered to himself "I will never forget that day. It was...I always wanted to get out of Minnesota, even if I was afraid to do it. I had been to New York once before, but I was just a kid, I didn't remember much." Logan rubbed his hands together, his gaze falling on the table.

"Was it scary?" Liam asked "Being in a new city, all alone?"

"I think it would've been." Logan said honestly "But I wasn't alone; I had Kendall with me."

* * *

_"Are you excited?" Kendall questioned, leaning against the frame of the door that lead to their kitchen. Logan was eating breakfast, trying his best to keep his food down. He looked up from his plate to find an almost geedy Kendall, staring at him. Logan gave him a small nod "Dude, you must be so excited! You've been moaning about this program for years now, and you got in!" Kendall exclaimed, dragging one of the chairs, and sitting on it backwards._

_"I am excited." Logan said mechanically. Kendall scrutinized him, and Logan returned his attention to his scrambled eggs._

_"You're nervous." Kendall stated. Logan wasn't going to deny it, there was no point; Kendall had been his best friend since he could remember himself, he could read Logan like an open book "Logie, you don't need to be nervous; you are a genius." Logan scoffed under his breath._

_"We are not in Minneapolis anymore, Ken. This is New York. I'm not-" Logan stopped and shook his head "I bet everyone else in the program thinks they're genius-"_

_"Logan, you got an IQ of 190; you don't 'think' that you are a genius, you **are** a genius." Kendall said firmly "I know that this is scary, I know that you are nervous because you don't know these people, but you're gonna be fine. You earned this, you deserve it. And I'm not gonna stand by and watch you put yourself down. I did it before, and I'm not proud of that, but never again. You are a doctor, and you're gonna be an excellent surgeon."_

_Logan let down his fork, sitting back on his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed Kendall carefully, and for a moment he marvelled at how lucky he was to not have to do this on his own. Yes, he missed Katelyn, terribly, but he had Kendall. And Kendall was the only one who believed in him since day one, he was the person who never stopped believing in him, even when Logan gave him all the reasons to. And for that he was grateful._

_"Well, it's been a while since I was the receiver of one of your speeches." He said, tilting his head on the side "They're still pretty good." Kendall shrugged._

_"I try."_

_"It worked, I feel better. Thanks man."_

_"No problem." Kendall said with a huge smile "And if this whole 'being a hot-shot surgeon' thing doesn't work out for you, we could always open a bar together, or something." Kendall suggested, making him laugh._

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

* * *

"Were you really going to open a bar, if you didn't make it as a surgeon?" Liam asked. Logan had stopped when Dianna arrived with their breakfast. He was cutting Liam's pancakes, not fully trusting Liam with the knife yet.

"Hm?" he asked, looking up at his son.

"Were you going to open a bar, if you didn't make it as a surgeon?" Liam repeated. Logan chuckled.

"No, your Uncle Kendall was just trying to get my mind off my first day at work." He pushed the plate towards Liam, motioning for his son to start eating.

"Oh...so, how was your first day?" Liam asked, picking up his fork.

* * *

_Logan walked into the locker room, tightening his grip on the white robe he was holding. He had his own robe now, and the nurse in the front desk had informed him that he also had his own cubby, and his own scrubs._

_He sat on one of the benches, his breathing the only sound that reached his ears. He was early, he knew that. But he needed as much alone time as he could get. This was getting real too fast, and Logan was worried he'd get a panic attack. And he couldn't have that, not on his first day. He shut his eyes and drew a deep breath._

_Everything is going to be fine...I can do this- _

_"They're going to haze us. I know they will. It will be awful a-and painful..I can't do painful! I'm afraid of pain!" a panicked voice broke through his thoughts, and Logan's eyes flew open._

_He'd been joined by two people; a guy around his age, with dirty blond hair, and wide green eyes, whose hands were clenched in tight fists around his robe, and a woman maybe a couple of years older than them, with wavy blond hair, and a pair of sharp, brown eyes._

_"They will not haze us. For god's sake this isn't high school." She said rolling her eyes. He shook his head._

_"You don't know that. The interns always suffer. We are grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain-"_

_"You watch way too much television." Another voice added, and Logan craned his neck to see the newcomer. She instantly caught his eye, her own lightening up once she recognised him "Hello Mitchell, Logan Mitchell." She said cheerfully. The other two belatedly realized that they weren't alone, and followed her gaze._

_"Erin." Logan said in greeting, offering her one of his best smiles._

_"First name bases and flirting. You move fast, don't you Roberts?" the other woman said, kinking an eyebrow. Erin smirked._

_"Logan and I go way back." She said teasingly, and Logan looked at her confused "I helped him to stop hyperventilating the night of The dinner."_

_"Is that what we call it now? The dinner?" the guy asked at the same time that Logan protested._

_"I wasn't hyperventilating!" Erin crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a patronizing smile_

_"Of course you weren't." she said sweetly, and Logan narrowed his eyes. Erin gave him a challenging look, but he didn't say anything. The other woman cleared her throat._

_"I think we should, like...introduce ourselves." She said, looking at each one of them "I'm Jordan Ferris."_

_"Wait, you were sitting next to me at The dinner, weren't you?" Logan asked, studying her face._

_"So, we are calling it The dinner." The guy mumbled to himself, and Jordan looked at him sideways. Erin smiled amused, also looking at him, and he soon realised that he'd attracted everyone's attention on himself "I-I am...I'm George-" His voice got squeaky in the end, and he quickly shut up, bringing his hand over his mouth. Jordan bit back a laugh, and exchanged a look with Erin behind George's head "George Greenberg." He muttered behind his palm._

_"Nice to meet both of you." Logan said with a slight nod of his head. George joined him on the bench, and rested his head on his hands._

_"Do you think they'll torture us?" he asked, his eyes pinning into Logan's. The brunette's mouth snapped a couple of times, and he looked at Jordan and Erin who were laughing under their breath "I think they'll torture us. Not really torture us, like with whips and stuff...but they'll try to break us. They'll try to break our spirit-"_

_"Well, that shouldn't be difficult in your case." A smug voice overlapped George's words. Jordan looked over her shoulder to see who had interrupted them, and she let an annoyed sigh, quickly moving to the other side of Erin, getting away from the man who'd stepped into the locker room "Dr. Ferris, always a pleasure." He said smirking, his eyes trailing up and down Jordan's body. Logan saw her shivering, as she took another step away from him._

_"I wish I could say the same, Dr. Davis."_

_"Wait a minute." Erin said looking at Jordan with wide eyes "You never said that the sleazebag was Kyle Davis!"_

_"Kyle Davis." George muttered under his breath "Kyle Davis...why does it sound so familiar?" he mumbled._

_"Because." Logan patted him on the back, looking over at Kyle, who had his arms crossed over his chest, smirking "He's Kenneth Davis' son."_

_"K-Kenneth Davis?!" George stuttered "K-Kenneth Da... The President's son?!"_

_"President **and** CEO of the hospital. Next time do your homework, Georgie." Kyle said with a self-pleased smile._

_"And I hope that doesn't give you any false sense of reality, Dr. Davis." A female voice boomed into the locker room, making George jump on his seat. Kyle turned around, as a petite woman, with bright red hair and pale complexion walked in "There will be no different treatment just because your last name is Davis, understood?"_

_"Yes ma'am." Kyle said bobbing his head, the smirk never leaving his lips. She gave him a look that showed how much not-amused she was with his behaviour, before looking at the others._

_"I'm Dr. Reed, and I'm the person you answer to." She said authoritatively "You don't talk to patients without consulting me, you don't run lab tests without consulting me, you don't breathe without consulting me."_

_"She doesn't mean that, right?" George whispered._

_"Do you have something to share with the rest of us, Greenberg?" Dr. Reed demanded, and George almost chocked on his saliva._

_"N-no ma'am." He mumbled embarrassed._

_"Good, now; who's ready for the longest 48hours of their lives?"_

* * *

_Logan was trailing behind Dr. Reed along with the other four interns. They were walking down an extra long corridor with several closed doors, and a few open ones; Logan tried not to look through the open ones, the only time he did, he regretted it._

_He was wearing his white robe now, over his light blue scrubs, and he had his pager in his pocket. He had a pager and a white robe and...Logan had to shake his head, to shoo the distracting thoughts away. Only it was kinda impossible; this was real. It was real, and he couldn't believe it._

_"She's so tiny." He heard George whisper to Jordan. The two of them were directly in front of him, and George was leaning towards Jordan to make sure she was the only one to hear him "She's so tiny." He repeated "How can she be so scary?" Logan looked at Erin, who was walking right beside him, exchanging a smile with her._

_"It's a front." Jordan replied "Don't let it fool you. She's a good person, deep d-" Logan almost hit on George, when the first abruptly came to a stop._

_"Is my teaching too boring for you Ferris?" Dr. Reed had stopped walking. She was now looking at Jordan, her hands jammed on her hips. Jordan looked at the others pleadingly "Well?" Dr. Reed demanded._

_"No ma'am." She muttered, her voice small but unwavering. Dr. Reed gave her a stern look._

_"I thought I made it clear earlier, but in case I didn't, I'm gonna repeat myself. And I hate repeating myself, so you better listen." Dr. Reed said, her eyes flickering between her interns "There will be no chit-chatting between you morons, okay? Chit-chatting is distracting, chit-chatting keeps you from listening to me, chit-chatting might cause someone to lose his life. You don't want that, do you?" she demanded, and all of them, Kyle included, shook their heads no "Good." She said and started down the hallway. It took her a second to realise they were not following "We are moving now!" she yelled, snapping her fingers._

* * *

"Dr. Reed is so bossy." Liam cut him off. He took a sip from his chocolate, making sure to make a lot of noise while sucking on the straw, knowing just how much it drove his father crazy. Logan gave him a reprimanding look, making Liam giggle.

"She was just doing her job." Logan said, only for Liam to look at him doubtfully "It's like when Miss Simmons gets upset with you guys when you don't turn in your assignments after the weekend; she's not being mean or unfair, she's just doing her job. And if she yells a little bit, it's not because she doesn't care or she doesn't like you, but because she does." Logan explained the best way he could, before downing a mouthful of his eggs.

"So...Dr. Reed cared about you?" Liam asked pensively.

Logan felt the corners of his lips twisting upwards in a fond smile as he thought of his old mentor, who he still saw around the hospital from time to time. She'd been retired for a couple of years now, after being Chief of Surgery for ten straight years, and Logan always teased her of being a 'hospital addict' because she couldn't keep away.

"Yeah, she really did." He said playing with his fork "It took us a while to realise, but she did." Liam was silent for a while, munching on his breakfast, and then he suddenly looked up at him.

"Did you save anyone's life on your first day?" he asked, pinning in his eyes expectantly.

"On my first day?" Logan repeated, and Liam nodded "N-no."

_But I did almost kill a guy..._

* * *

**A/N; This is kina filler, not much happen, but we get to see a little bit more of Liam's character, and we met Logan's colleagues. Sooo whether you liked it, or hated it, let me know! I really appreciate your reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; Here's chapter five! I think the ending is kinda abrupt so, sorry for that.**

* * *

**_But I did almost kill a guy..._**

_"Okay, good job people." Dr. Reed praised them "You managed to not kill the patient."_

_Logan looked at the man lying on the bed to his left; he looked like he was soundly sleeping. That wasn't the case five seconds ago when he was seizing, thrusting left and right and almost falling off his bed. Logan's eyes fell on the IV tube, and he wondered for a brief second if he'd put it in right._

_"Kyle, you are on labs." Dr. Reed's voice broke through his thoughts, which had already taken a panicky road "George, patient work-ups. Jordan, take Jeremy for a C.T." she barked out orders._

_"What should we do?" Erin asked, pointing between herself and Logan. Dr. Reed looked at them for a long second, as if trying to decide something. In the end she let an almost inaudible sigh, like she knew she was going to regret what she was about to say._

_"You two should go to the pit." She said, grabbing Jeremy's chart and flipping through it. Logan felt his throat going dry._

_"T-the pit?" he stuttered "Isn't that-isn't that the emergency room?" he questioned, and Dr. Reed looked up at him._

_"It is." She confirmed._

_"But it's our first day! We can't...we shouldn't..." Logan was at loss of words. She couldn't send them to the pit on their first day!_

_"I'm sorry, aren't you a doctor, Mr. Mitchell?" Dr. Reed asked taking her "no-nonsense look" on._

_"I am but-"_

_"And don't you know how to do sutures, take a patient's temperature, and perform standard examination?" she went on, as if he hadn't interrupted her._

_"I do, but-"_

_"Then you, and Dr. Roberts are going to the pit, and I don't wanna hear another word about it!" Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Erin's hand on his arm cut him off._

_"C'mon." She said, as she started dragging him out of the room "We can do this."_

_Logan almost tripped on his own foot as Erin kept pulling him behind her. He tried to free his arm; he was a little bit worried she'd take his shoulder off its socket, but he had no luck, her grip on him was pretty tight. So he quickened his pace and fell in step with her. He gave her a sideways look, and noticed the determination that was written all over her face._

_"Hey, you are right." He said softly, and she spared a look at him "We can do this. No need to be nervous."_

_"I'm not nervous." She said a bit too fast. Logan smirked._

_"Yes you are, but you'll keep denying it until you're blue in the face." Erin gave him an almost irritated look._

_"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?" she asked snappily, coming to a halt._

_"No, I don't. But I know you are nervous." Logan said, and she kinked an eyebrow "You saw the way Dr. Reed looked at us, you saw how unwilling she was to sent us to the pit, you saw that she didn't believe we can handle it. And you are nervous that she was right." Erin huffed, crossing her arms._

_"She wasn't." Logan chuckled._

_"Agreed, we can totally handle the pit." He scoffed a little, and she smiled "Now that's better."_

_"Careful Dr. Mitchell, someone might think you're flirting with me." She said flirtatiously, as she started walking again. Logan chuckled, following her._

_"Wouldn't that be just the perfect news for my girlfriend back home?" Erin smiled brightly, looking at him._

_"You've got a girlfriend?" Logan nodded "That's great! You're a lucky guy."_

_"Thanks. What about you?" he asked, as they found themselves in another hallway, swimming with interns who were trying to do what their residents had requested. Erin smirked._

_"I got a man for myself, sure."_

_"Then you are a lucky girl." He said, and she chuckled "You seemed pretty chatty with Dr. Ferris, back in the locker room."_

_"Well she's, actually they are, sorta, kinda my roommates, so...yeah." Logan frowned._

_"Ferris and Greenberg?" he questioned, and she gave him a nod "You live with them?" another nod "Why?"_

_"Because, I met Jordan at The dinner all those months ago, and we exchanged numbers. When I moved here, I found the perfect loft, but it was too expensive for me, so I called her up and offered to make her coffee every day if she agreed to live with me." Erin explained, and Logan found himself smiling, amused by the way she talked so animatedly "She arrived on my doorstep with George trailing behind her, going on and on about how good his pancakes are." Erin looked at him and shrugged "I couldn't send him away."_

_"Well you could, but you didn't." Logan said, earning himself another smile "So you live with them?" he asked again._

_"No matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be the same." Erin said._

_"Does he make good pancakes?" Logan deadpanned, and she chuckled, shaking her head._

_They took another turn, and Erin soon slowed down when she saw the doors ahead of her, and the sign that read 'Emergency Room' on the wall next to them. Logan touched her arm, giving her a soft squeeze of reassurance._

_"We can do this." He repeated, and she nodded._

_The moment they stepped inside the ER, Logan wished he could take his words back. It was a battlefield that was the only word he could use to explain it; there were babies crying, patients yelling and hissing in pain, residents, and nurses running around trying to tend anyone who needed them._

_"Can we do this?" Erin echoed back to him, her eyes wide as she took in the room around her. Logan swallowed a lump that made its way up his throat, unable to come up with an answer for her._

_It was like watching a movie or an episode of ER – Katelyn had a thing for that show and she'd made him watch all the episodes, more than once. It all felt so surreal, happened too fast, sounded too loud. A nurse bumped into him, causing him to move closer to Erin who quickly reached for his hand, holding on him tightly as if he was her lifeline. They were in way over their heads..._

_"Excuse me, I'm sorry are you a doctor?" someone asked to his left, and Logan had to visibly shake himself out of his stupor. He turned around to address whoever was talking to him, and he gasped "Excuse me, are you a doctor?"_

_The man was looking at him with wide, filled with pain eyes, one of his arms wrapped around his abdomen, the other hanging by his side. Blood was sipping through his white shirt, and his legs were slightly trembling. Logan's eyes were glued on the fork that was protruding from the man's stomach. He could hear Erin calling his name, but he was too focused on the piece of silverware coming out of the patient's body, to respond to her._

_"Sir? I'm Dr. Roberts." Erin cut in, putting an arm around the man's shoulders and leading him towards an empty bed. He winced as he sat down on it "Mr..." Erin trailed off, and he looked up at her._

_"Clark, Clark Rhodes." The man said, clenching his fists as another wave of pain shot through him. Erin smiled at him encouragingly._

_"Mr. Rhodes, I have to insert an IV to your hand, to help with the pain. You're not allergic to morphine, are you?" she questioned and the man shook his head no. Erin nodded to herself, and started working on his IV. That was when she realised that Logan was still just standing there "Dr. Mitchell!" she yelled loudly, making him jump "Could you please get over whatever has gotten into you, and help?!" she demanded._

_"Right." Logan mumbled to himself. He walked closer to the bed, and looked at Mr. Rhodes, trying to assess the situation "Mr. Rhodes, how...how did this happen?"_

_"My wife always says I'm clumsy, but I never believed her. Never before today. I know it will sound stupid, and it is, but I fell on it." Mr. Rhodes said, not looking him in the eye. Logan tried hard not to let his jaw hit the floor._

_"Y-you fell on it?" he stuttered doubtfully, earning a warning look from Erin._

_"It's a long story." Mr. Rhodes said, not willing to go into details. Logan nodded to himself._

_"Okay...okay." he leaned forward to get a better view of the wound, his fingers lightly touching the skin around it "It doesn't look like a deep wound. I just need to get the fork out, and then stitch you up." He said, smiling at the man._

_"Maybe we should order a CT for him." Erin said, and he frowned._

_"You think it hit any internal organs?" he asked, and she shrugged._

_"You wanna risk it?" she questioned. She saw Mr. Rhodes looking at them with wide eyes "No need to worry sir, we're just..." she trailed off, not sure how to continue._

_"We're trying to be thorough." Logan came to her rescue. Erin nodded, and Mr. Rhodes smiled at them._

_"You are the doctors." He said, with an undertone of hesitation in his voice._

_"Okay Mr. Rhodes, this shouldn't be too hard to get out." Logan said, getting a grab on the fork, careful to not move it too much "It's gonna stink a little, but it will be over soon, okay? On the count of three; one." Logan's grip tightened around the fork "Two." Mr. Rhodes shut his eyes, his teeth biting down on his lip "Three!"_

_Logan pulled the fork out, in one swift move. He'd pulled a little harder than needed though, and when it was off Mr. Rhodes' abdomen, the motion threw Logan out of balance. He stumbled backwards, the fork still clenched into his hand, and he collided onto someone, almost stabbing him with the fork in the process._

_Logan could feel his heart thudding inside his ribcage, and his breath was coming out in short pants. Erin was looking at him with round eyes, her hands covering her mouth. Logan was still supporting his weight against the person he'd crashed on, and he quickly gathered his wits, and turned around to apologize. The words though died in his mouth, when he saw the green scrubs and a pair of deep brown eyes looking at him disapprovingly._

_"D-doctor Strauss." Logan mumbled, looking at the attending, who was staring down at him "S-sir, I'm so-so sorry."_

_"I sure hope so, Dr. Mitchell." The older man said, crossing his arms over his chest. Logan had seen him once before during The dinner; he was one of the two attendings who had explained how the interviews, and the tour of the hospital would play out._

_"I am sir; I'm really, very much sorry." Logan said frantically. Dr. Strauss turned his attention to Erin who was still by Mr. Rhodes bedside._

_"So, what do we have here?" he questioned, and she hurried to answer._

_"From what it looks like, a simple stab wound sir. He's on morphine for the pain, and Dr. Mitchell was going to clean the wound after removing the fork, and stitch him up." She explained in a steady voice "And we also thought maybe we should order a CT scan, just to be on the safe side." She added. Dr. Strauss nodded._

_"Very good, proceed then." He said, and Erin motioned for Logan to come closer. "Oh, and Doctor Mitchell." Dr. Strauss said, just as Logan had removed Mr. Rhodes shirt and was about to start cleaning the wound "Try not to kill anyone."_

_"You almost stabbed your boss with a fork?!" Liam questioned loudly, his eyes turning wide. A few customers from the other tables turned to look at them, and Logan chuckled nervously "Wow." Liam exclaimed, falling back on the couch._

_"Correction; I almost stabbed my boss' boss with a fork." Logan said, pushing the remaining of his breakfast around in his plate. Liam gaped at him "Hey it was my first day, okay? And it's not like I did stab him, anyway." Logan said defensively._

_Liam bit on his lip, and he slowly got off his seat. He rounded the table, and climbed back on the booth, sitting as close to his father, as possible. Logan looked at him questioningly, and Liam smiled brightly, patting his arm._

_"It's okay Dad; I'm sure Dr. Strauss messed up a lot on his first day as well." He said._

_That, that look right there is all her. God, he looks so much like her._

_"Thanks buddy." Logan muttered, ruffling a little with the boy's hair._

_"Hey dad." Liam said after a couple of silent seconds "Could you tell me some more about the hospital?"_

_"I thought you wanted to know the story of how I met your mother." Logan said, sitting back against the couch, and looking at his son. Liam mimicked his position, his head resting against the leather of the red couch._

_"Well...yeah, I do." He mumbled biting the inside of his cheek "But I also wanna know more about the hospital, and the different patients." He went on, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt._

_"Really?" Liam nodded, his eyes pinning in Logan's._

_"I think I might wanna be a doctor when I grow up." He said, shrugging his shoulders a little._

_Logan had to bite on his tongue to not start screaming in delight. Yes! Hah! He knew it! And his wife was always so sure Liam would grow up to be a lawyer! Logan scoffed in his mind, yeah as if!_

_"Remember to tell your mother that." Logan said, unable to keep a gleeful smile from reaching his face "Tomorrow, when we meet up with her, remember to tell her just that. Okay?" he said, and Liam nodded, giving him a weird look "Okay, so, where was I?"_

_At around three in the noon Erin dragged Logan all the way to the cafeteria, and made him sit down next to George. Logan still had no idea how come it was noon; last time he'd checked his watch it was ten in the morning._

_"Eat." Erin said in his ear, dumping a full tray in front of him. The clatter of the plastic as it hit on the table, made him jump a little._

_"So I take it the ER was tough?" Jordan asked, giving a wary look at Logan before focusing on Erin._

_"It wasn't that bad." She said with a small shrug, and Logan scoffed under his breath, without actually meaning to do so. Jordan hooked an eyebrow questioningly "Well it wasn't, after the first dozen of patients, things got easier." Erin insisted, and Logan scoffed again._

_"Logan has a different idea." George muttered, taking a bite of his apple._

_"That's because Logan almost stabbed Dr. Strauss with a fork today, and he never recovered." Erin said snappily. George's jaw hit the floor, and Jordan chuckled. She tried, and failed, to turn it to a convincing cough._

_"Gee, Erin thanks. That's exactly what I meant when I asked you to not tell anyone!" Logan said, stabbing angrily one of the potatoes on his plate. Erin sighed, shutting her eyes._

_"You are being unreasonable! It was an accident, one that could've happened to anybody!"_

_"Yeah, but it didn't happen to anybody, it happened to me."_

_"What happened?" Kyle's voice broke between them, as he sat next to Logan._

_"Why is he sitting with us?" Jordan demanded, looking around the table. The others simply shrugged._

_"Oh relax, blondie, I'm only here to eat." Kyle said pointing at his tray. Jordan glared at him for a second before giving up with a huff "So what were we talking about?"_

_"How were Jeremy's lab results?" Erin asked, ignoring his question. Kyle sighed, picking up his fork._

_"They came back all clean."_

_"That's weird; his CT came up clean as well." Jordan said after taking a sip from her water._

_"Well that's a good thing, right?" George interjected. Kyle leered at him._

_"Wrong Georgie, it's a bad thing." George looked at him confused, and Kyle groaned "The dude was seizing when they brought him in!" George still looked at him blankly, and Kyle clenched his jaw. Logan decided to jump in._

_"What Kyle is trying to say is; we still don't know what's wrong with him." he explained "And his seizures are only going to get worse, so we need to figure it out, fast."_

_"Well there's not much else **we** can do." Jordan spoke up when the others fell silent "We're not his doctors, we're just interns." Her shoulders slummed a little, and she leaned her head on the table._

_"Hey, d'you want my cupcake, 'cuz I'm not gonna eat it..." George trailed off, pushing his trey towards her. Jordan smiled warmly, and he lowered his head a little, his cheeks turning pinkish. Kyle faked to gag._

_"See, stuff like that, that's why people don't like you." Jordan pointed out, taking George's cupcake "Thanks George." George shook his head, and shrugged it off._

_"Nah, don't mention it."_

_The rest of their lunch time went on pretty much the same; they'd eat, talk a bit about one of their cases, then Kyle would say something offensive, and Jordan would snap, but Erin or Logan would interject and things would calm down once more. Logan was about done with his food, when he noticed the other tables growing silent, as everyone turned towards the entrance of the cafeteria._

_"Good afternoon everybody." Dr. Strauss said, with a small nod of his head "I'm here for the surgical interns. As you may know, the attendant on-call, decides who is going to perform the first surgery." Dr. Strauss continued walking further into the room._

_Logan looked around the table and saw how tensed Jordan's shoulders were, and how George's hands were shaking. Kyle looked almost indifferent, but his eyes were glued on Dr. Strauss. Erin was also looking at him, but she was the calmest one, having an almost certain air about her. Logan felt jealous of her serenity; he could feel his stomach turning, and he regretted eating everything on his trey._

_"The intern, who shows the most promise, is the one who I want next to me in the OR today." Dr. Strauss said walking closer to Logan's table "I had the chance to see a couple of you in action, and I've got say I'm excited for the year we have ahead of us."_

_"C'mon, say it already!" Jordan muttered under her breath, her teeth worrying her lower lip._

_"The intern who's going to have the honor of performing the first surgery today is, Logan Mitchell."_

_The only person more surprised than Logan himself, was Erin. She was looking at him with an incredulous look, her mouth hanging open._

_"Congratulations, Dr. Mitchell." Dr. Strauss walked up to him, and patted him on the shoulder. Logan swallowed with difficulty the lump in his throat._

_"M-me?" he mumbled, and Dr. Strauss grinned, showing two rows of sharp white teeth. Logan decided than smiley-Strauss was scary._

_"Yes, Doctor. You'll scrub in for an appendectomy, this afternoon." Strauss patted his shoulder again "Enjoy it." He said before walking away._

_"He said me, right? You guys heard it too?" Logan questioned looking around the table. George nodded his head, and offered him a smile._

_"Congrats, man." Kyle said, slapping his back._

_"Yeah, congratulations. I've heard Strauss is a great surgeon." Jordan said with a smile. Logan turned to Erin, who was surprisingly silent._

_"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked, and her mouth snapped a couple of times, without making any sound._

_"You almost stabbed him with a fork, and he chose you?!" she snapped finally, slamming her hand on the table. Logan raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms._

_"You said it was an accident that anyone could-"_

_"I was trying to cheer you up!" Erin cut him off "No one would be clumsy enough to do something like that!" Kyle whistled under his breath, but Erin was busy ripping Logan a new one to pay any attention to him "Me on the other hand, I busted my ass off; I did everything the way it was supposed to be done, I was good with patients, I answered all of Dr. Strauss' questions, and I patted your back when you needed someone to do so-"_

_"Hey, I didn't-"_

_"Let me finish! It's our first day as interns, we were in the ER, and I did everything, **everything** right. And that's what I get? You get to scrub in, and I'll watch from the gallery?" Erin drew a shaky breath, sitting back against her chair, a couple of her dark brown locks falling in her eyes "That's just not fair."_

_The silence that fell over their table was filled with tension. George did his best to ignore it by getting his phone out and engaging into an intense game of Angry Birds, and Jordan quickly joined him. Kyle, who hadn't stopped looking amused throughout Erin's rant, waited expectantly for another couple of minutes for one of them to blow up again. When that didn't happen, he got off his chair and headed towards a table full of nurses._

_"Look." Logan started, when he was certain that everyone was otherwise occupied to pay attention to them "We both know that the only reason Dr. Strauss wants me in the surgery is because he expects me to mess up...And I probably will." Erin shook her head._

_"No, don't do that." Logan gave her a confused look "Don't dampen yourself just to make me feel better, it won't work. Actually, it might even make me angrier."_

_"But I wasn't trying-" Logan was once again cut off._

_"Truth is you can't make this better, ok?" she said, pushing her chair back "It will go away, in time." She thrust her hands in the pockets of her scrubs, and took a deep breath "Good luck with your surgery, Dr. Mitchell."_

* * *

**A/N; Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; It's been a rather LONG week, and that's why this chapter is up later than usual. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"_Truth is you can't make this better, ok?" she said, pushing her chair back "It will go away, in time." She thrust her hands in the pockets of her scrubs, and took a deep breath "Good luck with your surgery, Dr. Mitchell."_

"She was pretty upset." Liam mumbled, chewing on his straw. Logan let a small sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, she was. But she was right; she should've been chosen." He admitted, pushing away his now empty plate.

It had been a long while since Logan had had the time to reflect back on his intern days. As an attending, and a divorced parent, his schedule was at best hectic, and finding time to reminisce wasn't an easy task. But talking about it with Liam, Logan realised that he kind of missed those years, when he wasn't the one to make the important decisions, when he could still hide his nerves and fears behind another, more qualified, doctor.

Logan scoffed silently, rubbing his chin with his hand. He never thought he'd miss the crazy hours, Reed barking orders at him, Strauss being a pain in his ass. But he did, he missed it all. Not that he'd ever willingly go back in time and do it all again, but...

"Dad?" Liam's voice brought him out of his thoughts, once again.

"Yeah, buddy?" Liam took a deep breath, turning to look at him.

"I know that mom is not a surgeon so...Actually, I know what her job is, so how can this be a mystery/love story?" Liam asked, still playing with the straw inside his glass. Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, your mother is not a surgeon, and you do know what her job is. You know what her job is _now_. But no person has changed her mind about her career, as many times as your mother did. The job she has now? She decided on that one when she was pregnant with you."

"Really?" Liam questioned sounding uncertain.

"Yeah really."

"So, mom might have been a surgeon?" Liam was now getting excited.

"I don't know." Logan feigned ignorance, shrugging "You said you can figure it out, you tell me." He added with a small smirk. Liam scratched his forehead, squinting his eyes, and Logan knew that his son was thinking about something really hard; he always got that squinty look when he was trying to solve a math problem.

"It's still too early in the story." He said finally, sitting back against the couch "But I will figure it out."

"We'll see about that." Logan said, pushing his shoulder playfully.

Liam returned the favour, trying to knock him off the couch. Logan caught both his hands, pushing them by his sides, and Liam squirmed trying to get away, but his father was stronger than him. Once Logan immobilised him, he started his assault, aka the tickle attack.

"N-no, Daaaaaaad! Let go!" Liam managed between fits of laughter. Logan paused for a second.

"Do you surrender?" Liam shook his head fervently.

"Never!" Logan started again, laughing at the way his son squirmed and kicked about, trying to get away.

One of Liam's kicks landed on the foot of their table, making it quiver, and his half-empty glass that was resting close to the edge, topple over it, and crash on the floor. Logan pulled back, his eyes widening a little, when he saw the pool of chocolate milk forming on the white tiles.

"Oops." Liam whispered, and then proceeded to hide his face in his hands.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Logan asked reaching for his wallet. Liam peeked at him through his fingers, nodding his head "Okay, get up buddy." Logan said, giving him a nudge on the shoulder. He took a look at the receipt that was lying on the table between his plate and Liam's, and getting fifteen bucks out of his wallet, he got up.

"You're leaving?" Dianna asked from behind him, and Logan jumped startled. The young woman chuckled, and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah, the little one gets bored easily." Logan said pointing over at Liam, who was waiting for him standing by the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dianna gave him an understanding smile "Ergh, sorry about the mess..." he trailed off, his eyes falling on the glass shreds all over the floor. Dianna waved it off.

"Nah, it's fine." Logan looked at her doubtfully "It is." She insisted "It gives me something else to do, other than listen to Tom, who actually thinks he's a chef, explaining how he made fillet mignon for his wife on their anniversary." She said rolling her eyes, and Logan chuckled.

"Okay, now I feel a little bit better."

"Liam is about to start climbing the walls, so you better go." Dianna said, motioning with her head over to where Liam had practically started jumping up and down.

"Yeah...Um, see you around." He threw over his shoulder, to which Dianna smiled.

"See ya."

* * *

"So, where do you wanna go?" Logan asked, looking down at his eight year old.

"Central Park." Liam said, after a second of thinking about it. Logan raised his eyes on the dark, cloudy, sky and then returned his gaze to the boy.

"Central Park? Are you sure about that, buddy?"

"Yeah, I wanna show you the special place mom and I go to have pick-nick every Sunday." Liam spoke, reaching for his hand.

Logan threw another wary look at the sky. They were right on Columbus Ave and 104th corner , and they had the whole day ahead of them, unless the skies decided to start pouring down on them, which was a great possibility considering the weather forecast prognosis for Friday was rainy.

_Oh what do they know? Half the time they're wrong, and when they're right it's mere coincidence-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thunder coming from the distance.

"Okay, Liam, but you gotta lead because I don't know the way." Logan said, repressing a sigh, his hand ruffling with the boy's hair. Eh, what the heck; if it started raining they could always grab a cab back home.

"Awesome!" Liam exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. Logan chuckled, and extended his hand towards Liam, who was quick to wrap his fingers around it "You're gonna love it Dad, I swear."

"I believe you, bud." Logan said as they started down the road.

"So, Mrs Simmons said, if a woman wants to get pregnant she and her husband should have the sex when she's ovulating." Liam said casually, causing Logan to trip over nothing and nearly fall on his butt in the middle of the street. He regained his balance at the last minute, earning some weird looks from several passers-by. Liam, who was walking slightly ahead of him, missed the whole thing "But she didn't explain what 'ovulating' means." He continued, looking at his father expectantly. Logan made a mental note to have a very serious conversation with Mrs. Simmons about what she could and couldn't teach to third graders.

"And you want me to tell you?" Logan asked, fearing the answer, and Liam nodded. Logan drew a deep breath, trying to choose his next words carefully "Okay, so...Have you noticed, once a month mom is really sensitive? She gets upset easily, and she might yell at you for not making your bed?"

"Yeah, shark week." Liam muttered, bobbing his head. Logan halted, causing Liam to stop as well.

"The what week, now?"

"Shark week." Liam repeated "I heard Mom talking with Aunt Katie about it, once."

"Shark week?"

"Yeah, it's what she calls it when she has her period Dad." Liam said, and Logan could almost hear the 'duh' in his tone.

"Shark week?" he whispered to himself, as Liam started walking, dragging him along.

"So, 'ovulating' and shark week is the same thing?"

"No shar- when a woman gets her period." Logan corrected himself mid-sentence "Is something different from when she's ovulating. Ovulation comes first." Logan said, the doctor inside of him kicking in "Every month, the female reproductive organs, the ovaries, release an egg which travels all the way to the fallopian tubes. If that egg gets fertilized, then the woman gets pregnant."

"Hmm...Cool." Logan let a small, relieved, sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

_That went smoothly, _he praised himself.

"How did the surgery go?"

"Hm?"

"With Dr. Strauss, your first surgery." Liam said looking up at him, "How did it go?"

"It went pretty good." Logan said evasively, and Liam frowned, tilting his head on the side.

"How good is 'pretty good'?"

"Well...We didn't kill the guy." Logan said flippantly, and Liam's frown deepened "That's always pretty good for an intern."

"Dad, I want more details." Liam said, as they walked down Central Park West. Logan looked at him for a long moment, trying to figure out how he could best explain a surgery procedure to an eight year old.

"Remember how a couple of years ago, we had to take you to the hospital late at night because your tummy hurt?" Logan asked. Liam's hand instinctively moved to his abdomen and he nodded.

Logan could still remember who worried his wife had been that night, he could still remember how the chief of surgery had to practically drag him out of the OR, and sit with him at the hallway, while Kyle performed a laparoscopic appendectomy on a five year old Liam. Logan desperately wanted to be in the OR, if only just to be able to hold his son's hand, but the Chief had correctly stated that his presence there would make Kyle's job more difficult.

"And then." Logan continued "Kyle took you down to the OR and they put a tiny camera in your tummy that made the pain go away?" he got another nod "Well, my patient had the exact same problem-"

"So you put a camera in his tummy?" Liam cut him off.

"No, Dr. Strauss wanted me to help him perform an open surgery. That means, that we had to cut open his belly and, after we located the appendix, we took it out." Liam pulled a face.

"That sounds nasty." He said shaking his head a little.

"Yeah, it's not the prettiest sight on the world." Logan agreed.

"And what happened afterwards? When you got the appendix out?" Liam questioned, looking up at him. They stopped at a traffic light, joining the rest of the people who waited for it to turn green.

"Then, Dr Strauss allowed me to close him up..."

* * *

_Logan could almost feel Strauss' breath on the back of his neck, as he took the scissors in his hand and cut the thread. He held his breath for a second, inspecting his sutures, making sure he hadn't stitched his scrubs on the patient's body. Once he was certain that everything looked as it should, he let a long breath out, shutting his eyes and taking a small step back._

_"Good job, Doctor." Strauss' voice reached his ears, and Logan tensed when he felt the man patting his shoulder. He looked to his right, and saw Dr. Strauss looking at the stitches on their patient's abdomen. Then the man's eyes travelled over to Logan's face "I half expected you to kill him, half hoped you wouldn't." he said, and Logan's eyes widened "Oh don't look so surprised Mitchell, it's your first day, of course I didn't think you'd pull it off." Strauss chastised "But you did, so good job. Enjoy it while it lasts." He said, looking him in the eyes. Logan gave him a small nod, and after another brief pat on the shoulder, Strauss walked away._

_Logan took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline slowly going down inside his body. His gaze moved to the gallery, just in time to catch a glimpse of Erin's back as she rushed out. He frowned momentarily, before turning this attention to the rest of his colleagues, who were looking down at him. Some were clapping, looking impressed, George was amongst them. Others smiled at him and there were a couple of people who looked royally pissed off. Logan's eyes fell on Kyle who was holding a bunch of green bills in his hands._

_"They betted on me screwing it up...?" Logan muttered to himself._

_"Interns." One of the scrub nurses next to him said, taking off her gloves "They always act like high school kids." She shook her head and made her way towards the door. Logan stood there for a couple of minutes more, before walking out as well._

_When he made his way to the locker room he was greeted by a round of applause. Logan let a surprised yelp, and then he chuckled when he saw Jordan, George and Kyle giving him a standing ovation. Kyle was rhythmically slamming his hands against his locker grinning, while the other two stood as far away from him as they could, but still looked just as excited._

_"I wonder how you guys will react when you are the ones in the OR." Logan said, appreciating their enthusiasm, and at the same time, feeling a bit awkward about it._

_"Dude, you were great in there." George said, coming up behind him "And yes you were 'the chosen one', or whatever, but you are one of us. And you were down there and we...we are a team so..." George trailed off not knowing how to continue._

_"What George is trying to say is, congratulations." Jordan stepped in "You didn't mess up, it was impressive, you deserved the five minutes of fame." She pointed her index at him, her eyes narrowing "Don't expect it to always be like this. You know what they say about surgeons." She walked over to her own locker, leaving a confused George staring at her._

_"What do they say?" he asked, and Logan raised his eyebrows as he reached for the jumper inside his locker. The answer came from Kyle, who had stripped down to his underwear, postponing to put on his clothes._

_"That we are arrogant bastards, who also happen to be psychotic." He said, with a wide smirk._

_"Just because we enjoy cutting people up, doesn't mean we are psychos." Jordan said, moving behind another row of lockers to get away from Kyle's leering gaze._

_"My thoughts exactly goldilocks." Kyle said, craning his neck, as he tried to get a glimpse of her bra. Logan rolled his eyes, sitting on the bench._

_"Hey." He started; still unsure whether he wanted to voice what he was wondering or not "Have you guys seen Erin?" he gave in, rather quickly, avoiding to look at any of them._

_"She came to the gallery like half way through the procedure, and she left seconds after you were done." Jordan supplied the answer "I haven't seen her since."_

_"Her locker is open, and empty." George pointed out, and Logan's head snapped up to see for himself. His shoulders slummed a little when he confirmed that George was telling the truth._

**_Damn it! _**

_He wanted to talk to her before she took off. It didn't feel right; the way things were left between them. He didn't want her to be angry at him, especially not for something that wasn't his fault. He ran a hand through his hair, swearing silently through his teeth. He'd just assisted on his first surgery, which was huge, and still he couldn't feel good about it. Not when Erin was pissed at him._

_"What's the matter Doc? Do you fancy Dark Beauty?" Kyle questioned, sitting next to him on the bench. Logan looked at him sideways._

_"Dark Beauty?" Kyle nodded._

_"My nickname for your girlfriend." He said, bumping his shoulder against Logan's. Logan shook his head, getting up._

_"She's not my girlfriend." He said, grabbing his back bag from the locker. A sarcastic grin took over Kyle's face._

_"Whatever you say chief." He said, giving him a military salute. Logan was about to say something back, when his mobile went off. He fished it out of his pocket, his lips twisting upwards when he saw the name on the screen._

_"Erin is not my girlfriend." He repeated "She is." He said, shaking the mobile in front of Kyle's face, before accepting the call "Hey." He said, still smiling, as he made his way out of the locker room._

_"Hi." Katelyn's voice flowing through the speaker was just what he needed to get Erin out of his mind._

_"I'm already missing you." Logan said, unable to keep the words from leaving his mouth. He heard her sighing._

_"I'm already missing you too. But it's only six months, we can do this Loges." She said, and he nodded to himself. They could do this "How was your first day as a surgical intern?" she asked, and he could almost hear the smile in her voice, which made him smile as well._

_"It was awesome. Well it didn't start out the best way, but I got to scrub in a surgery-"_

_"You scrubbed in? On your first day?" Katelyn exclaimed, cutting him off, and Logan chuckled "Wow, babe that's great! C'mon give me the gruesome details! How was it?"_

_"It was an appendectomy, so at first I had to..."_

* * *

**A/N; Short chapter again, and I'm not a fan of the ending, but I hope you liked it! Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; I think this is the longest chapter in the story, yet. I blame the last flash back for it, I kinda got carried away...**

* * *

They'd entered the park through Central Park West and 106th, Liam still leading the way, but Logan had a pretty good idea where his son was taking him. An idea that was confirmed, when they entered the North Woods. He'd been there before, with his ex-wife, on a number of occasions; he'd taken her there on a date, they'd celebrated their second year of marriage there, and she'd told him that she was pregnant with Liam, when he'd taken there for pick-nick, after being married for three and a half years.

Needless to say, the stroll down the familiar paths brought many memories to Logan. He'd visited Central Park a couple of times, after they decided to see what it would be like living apart, but he'd purposefully stayed away from the North Woods. Now he could feel his stomach sinking towards his knees, and his throat felt a bit drier than it was five minutes ago.

"Did you ever give Malese that secret present?" Liam, who had been silent for quite a long while, asked and Logan was more than thankful that someone interrupted his train of thought.

"I did. It took me awhile, but I found the time, in between the hospital, and Uncle Kendall dragging me out to clubs on my days off." Logan remembered with an eye roll the countless times that Kendall had coaxed him out for a drink.

"_It's only gonna be a drink, Logie. I promise. Only a drink." _

It was never one drink. It was usually drink until you drop, well for Kendall at least; one of them had to be the designated driver, and since Logan had to get back at the hospital at some point the day after, he always stayed relatively sober, and ended up carrying Kendall back to their apartment, after the blond had practically dozed off. It had been a hard time for Kendall, trying to make it out as an artist in a city that was already overflowing with them, so Logan couldn't get angry with him for all those sleepless nights.

"It was actually because of Uncle Kendall that I finally decided it was time to pay a visit to Katelyn's old friend." Logan said, and Liam gave him a puzzled look.

* * *

Logan could hardly muster enough strength to push the door open. Every muscle in his body was aching, protesting to the slightest movement. He'd just pulled _off a forty-eight hour shift, and yesterday was supposed to be his day off! But there was a huge crash on Lenox Ave, an hour before his shift ended on Monday, so there was no question of him leaving afterwards._

_The driver of a tour bus had lost control of it, which caused it to crash on a car, killing both passengers on impact, and then roll over, while still skidding across the road. The total count was thirteen dead and twenty severely injured._

_Logan entered the apartment, heading straight towards his bedroom. He tossed his bag on the floor next to his wardrobe, and after kicking off his shoes, he dropped himself on his bed, his arms wrapping around his pillow. He just felt so tired. In two days he'd seen more dead people than he'd ever hoped to see, and it had taken its toll on him. Plus, he still hadn't had a chance to talk things out with Erin, and he hated the fake politeness in which they talked and joked._

_"Made you some tea." Logan heard Kendall's voice from somewhere to his left, and he groaned in response. He heard Kendall walk into his room, and then the light aroma of vanilla and strawberry assaulted his nostrils, as Kendall let the steaming mug on his nightstand "So instead of taking a day off, you pulled a double shift?" his best friend questioned, making himself comfortable on Logan's bed._

_"Wasn't my decision." Logan managed to say, his eyes still shut, his face buried in his pillow._

_"I know; I watched the news." Kendall said, and Logan's eyebrows rose in confusion; Kendall never watched the news "Well I didn't have anything better to do." Kendall explained "Tough day, huh?"_

_"You have no idea." Logan's voice was groggy. He popped on his elbows, and reached for the mug. He brought it to his lips, taking a small sip; the scalding hot liquid burned its way down his throat, making him moan in contentment. He gave an appreciative smile to Kendall, which quickly fell away, when he saw what his friend was holding in his hands "Ken." He muttered shaking his head "You opened it?" Kendall had the decency to at least look flustered._

_"I couldn't help myself." He said, turning the small notebook around in his hands "You've been staring at this little package every night since we came here, and it was driving me crazy! I had to know what was inside."_

_"So I was right? It's some kind of notebook?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes studying the dark hardcover. Kendall's eyebrows reached his hairline, as he also looked down at it._

_"Um, well, it's something alright." He said, making Logan frown. The brunette took another sip of his tea, looking at his friend expectantly. Kendall awkwardly taped his fingers against the cover "It's a diary."_

_"A diary?" Logan repeated, and Kendall bobbed his head._

_"Yep, it's this girl's; Malese's." Logan scooted closer to Kendall, extending his free hand._

_"Can I see?" he asked. He was surprised, when Kendall drew the black notebook far away from his reach, holding it tight in his grasp._

_"You really shouldn't." Logan narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what had gotten into his friend._

_"I'm sure that if it was okay for you to read it, then it's okay for me too." Kendall shook his head negatively._

_"No, it's not. Trust me on this one, Loges." Kendall was almost pleading, and now Logan really wanted to know what that diary was all about._

_"Why? What's inside?" He questioned, and Kendall avoided his eyes "Ken, dude, c'mon! Just tell me what it's about." Logan insisted. Kendall bit on the inside of his cheek, his eyes slowly returning to Logan._

_"Um...there are some things about Lynn..." he trailed off, not willing to go into details._

_"Lynn? My Lynn?" Logan asked feeling quite confused. Kendall nodded "What things?" he asked, and Kendall remained silent "Seriously man, this is getting ridiculous." He said, his patience running thin. He'd been awake for forty-eight hours, and he'd been on his feet for almost as many. Hot tea could do so much to sooth his nerves "Just read me an expert. Just...do that, if you are not going to tell me." He said with a sigh._

_Kendall was hesitant. He looked at Logan, and then at the diary in his hands, knowing that if he did what his friend asked, then Logan's relationship with his girlfriend would be in trouble. But if he didn't do what Logan asked, then their friendship would be in trouble, and no matter how much Kendall liked Katelyn, he wasn't going to lose Logan over her. Making up his mind, Kendall flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for._  
_Kendall cleared his throat._

**"_It's our last night, and the plan has been in place for days." _He read_ "My new friend; Katelyn is sweet, and embarrassed by it all. She's always waiting to see what I'll do, and I find it adorable. We are the last to leave, Katelyn and I, and as we reach the stairs, I grab Katelyn firmly by the wrist-"_ **_Kendall's voice wavered, and he stopped to clear his throat, glimpsing at Logan, who had a weird look on his face_**_ "She looks up at me expectantly and I know what will happen next..." _**

_Kendall cut himself short, and shut the diary, his eyes quickly moving over to Logan, who looked white as a sheet. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, having no idea of how his friend was feeling at that moment._

_"Look, whatever happened, it's in the past." He started, trying desperately to find a way to make this better somehow "Katelyn is with you now, and she's **happy** to be with you. I know that much." Logan was still silent, the mug clenched in his hand "You should find this Malese person, give her back her diary. And forget about it." Still not the slightest response from Logan. Kendall looked at him for a long second, before sliding his legs off the bed "I'm gonna call her up, let her know you'll drop by tomorrow, ok? You get some sleep, and." Kendall looked at the black notebook "I'll keep this. So you don't get tempted to read the rest of it." Kendall nodded to himself, and moved towards the door "I'll order Chinese, in a couple of hours, so if you get hungry..." he trailed off. He waited for a second or two, but when Logan didn't say anything, he walked out, closing the door behind him._

_Logan blinked, bringing the mug to his mouth again. The tea was lukewarm now, but it still felt good sliding down his throat. He rubbed his free hand against his forehead, and leaned against the headboard of his bed. He really wanted to meet this Malese Stone woman._

* * *

Liam had stopped walking when they'd reached a tall oak tree, with a huge trunk, and vivid green foliage. He was looking at his father with obvious excitement in his face, his arms crossed over his chest as if to say 'Told you you'd like it'. Logan had never been in that particular part of the woods. He could hear the waterfalls from somewhere to his right, but he couldn't see them.

"So that's where you come with mom for pick-nicks?" Logan asked, walking up to the old tree, and touching his palm over the trunk. Liam nodded vigorously, his bangs falling over his eyes. He pushed them back with an exasperated groan, and approached Logan, sitting on one of the rocks that were strewn around.

"Doesn't it look like a scene out of a fairytale?" Liam asked, touching his elbows on his knees, and resting his head on his palms "With the trees, and the waterfalls in the distance..." Liam trailed off, his eyes moving to the darkened sky "I like it here." He mused, a small smile playing on his lips.

Logan smiled as well, and looked around for a comfortable place to sit. He found a tree log, and he sat down on it, leaning with his elbows on his knees. He had to agree with Liam; the place looked like it was out of some fairytale. He enjoyed the silence for a second, the slightly chilly breeze against his skin, before turning his attention to the eight year old.

"You want the rest of that story?" he asked, and Liam's warm brown eyes, snapped to his "Or I could stop, if you are bored..." Logan trailed off.

"No, no! I want the story!" Liam said loudly, his voice echoing through the forest. Logan chuckled to himself.

"Okay, so, your Uncle Kendall called Malese that night and he told her I'd be dropping by the next day." Logan started "I took the day off, and got ready, feeling a bit anxious over meeting one of Katelyn's oldest friends."

Well technically he wasn't lying; he **was** anxious about meeting Malese, but it had nothing to do with her being a friend of Katelyn's, and everything to do with her being way more than just Katelyn's friend. But Liam didn't need to know that. Logan wasn't sure he could handle an over-curious Liam, asking questions not only about reproduction but homosexuality as well.

"How was she?" Liam asked "Was she as pretty as Katelyn said?" Logan licked his lips, looking his son in the eyes, as Liam patiently waited for him to start talking.

* * *

_Logan bit on his lip staring at the dark maroon, wooden door. He bounced a little on his feet, his teeth worrying his lower lip, and he raised his hand to knock. He was caught by surprise, when the door swiftly opened, just before his knuckles made contact with the wood._

_He pulled his hand back with a small yelp, taking a step back as well. A man appeared on the threshold, with tussled grey hair and blurry eyes, wearing a robe, its belt hanging loosely by the belt loops, and...Logan's eyes snapped up soon as he realised the man was wearing nothing underneath the robe. He heard a soft chuckle, and he could feel his cheeks turning a bright shade of red._

_"Could I help you with something?" the man addressed him after a minute of awkward silence._

_"U-ugh." Logan had to stop to clear his throat "S-sorry, is this Malese's apartment?" he asked, stuttering only a little, his gaze pinned somewhere on the wall behind the man's head._

_The older man leaned closer to him, studying his face and clothes, and Logan wanted so badly to pull away, that his legs started trembling. But he didn't; he stood there, still as he could be, while the strange man sniffed down his neck like a dog._

_"Come in." He said finally, turning around and walking down the hallway without another word. Logan's eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth snapped a couple of times, but no words came out of it._

_"Okay." He muttered, looking at the package in his hands, before stepping into the apartment, hesitantly._

_"And close the door behind you!" Logan heard the man's voice ringing loudly throughout the apartment, and hurried to shut off the door._

_He walked through the narrow hallway, following the faint brandy scent the man left like a trail behind him. The living room reminded him of the dorms back in Minneapolis; homey and crowded. There were one too many bookcases, brimming with books, a dark-wood coffee table that had definitely seen better days, a tv-screen on the far corner sporting a heavy layer of dust, a pot with a dead plant resting on the window seat, next to a bunch of pillows, and clothes strewn all over. A double door dominated the wall to his left leading to what looked like the bedroom, if the queen size double bed was any indicator._

_"Drink?" Logan visibly shook himself out of his thoughts, and turned to look at the man, who was now pouring some scotch into a short glass._

_"Um, no thanks." Logan said politely "It's still too early for me." The man shook his head dismissively, pouring some more of the amber liquid into a second glass._

_"It's seven thirty somewhere." He said handing him the glass. Logan looked at it, wondering how rude it'd be to just leave it on the table "Drink!" the man almost barked at him, and in his haste to get a sip out of it, Logan spilt half the shot on his hand. The man chuckled again "Good boy." He said with a bright smile, slapping his back. Logan was still trying to recover from the extra-long swig he'd taken._

_"It burns." he choked out, looking at his glass with wide eyes. He'd never drunk scotch before. He was more of a beer-guy, or even a vodka guy, but never scotch. He wasn't sure he liked it all that much. The older man gave him an odd look, before trailing towards one of the couches and throwing himself down on it, rather unceremoniously._

_"So, tell me about yourself." He said his blue eyes pinning in Logan's "What's your deal?" Logan frowned "What are your dreams? What do you wanna do when you grow up?"he added with a chuckle. Logan opened his mouth to speak, when another barked order came his way "Sit down!"_

_"Okay." Logan whispered, wondering where the hell Malese was. This man was kind of scary._

_"Malese went out." Logan blinked, believing for a split second that the man could read his thoughts "She will be back soon. She said you should wait. So we've gotta entertain ourselves." The man smiled, but it felt more like he was showing his teeth to Logan, who shrugged further in his seat "So, what do you do now?" he questioned, and again Logan tried to tell him, but he got no chance to speak "Wait, don't tell me. You work for daddy."_

_Logan shivered at the mere idea of working with the formidable lawyer he'd grown up to call dad. Even though he loved his father, and he really couldn't ask for a better one, the man was ruthless when it came to his job. Everyone in Minneapolis knew that if they had any legal troubles and they wanted their job done quickly and sufficiently there was only one go-to guy, and that was Phillip Mitchell. They also knew that if there was one guy who you shouldn't mess up with in the entire state that was once again, Phillip Mitchell. Even if he'd agreed to study law, for his father's sake, Logan would never, not in a million years, agree to work in the same law firm with his dad._

_"I guess, the spaced out look on your face means no." The man said, and Logan nodded in agreement "Mmm, you look like a suit-and-tie guy, so Wall Street?" he guessed and Logan shook his head "No wait, you probably kiss ass to some fancy uptown law firm."_

_"Actually-" Logan started, only to get interrupted once again, by an extremely loud sigh._

_"I give up. What do you do?"_

_"I'm a surgical intern, in Mount Sinai." Logan said, relieved that he finally got a word on the edgewise._

_"Mount Sinai?" the man questioned, his eyes widening a bit._

_"Yeah, the hospital on-"_

_"I know where Mount Sinai is." The man cut him off with a wave of his hand "In fact I know things about Mount Sinai, its CEO, and some of its doctors, that will make your pretty dark locks fall off your head." The man said with a smirk, taking one final sip from his drink._

_Logan brought his hand up this hair, running his fingers through it, slowly. Things? What kind of things? He was tempted to ask, but he wasn't sure he'd like the answer, so he opted out of it. In the meanwhile the man had stood up, he'd poured himself another drink, and to Logan's dismay he was now pouring some in the glass that was still in the brunette's grasp._

_"What do **you** do?" Logan asked, not enjoying the tensed silence one bit._

_"What do I do?" the man asked, sitting on the arm of Logan's armchair, his bright blue eyes, inspecting Logan like a hawk inspects its prey "I drink!" he said, clinging their glasses together. Logan gave him a forced smile, and after tipping off his own drink, the man looked at him with narrowed eyes "Drink!" he ordered, and Logan took another huge swig. His eyes got teary, as he kept the liquid in his mouth long enough to reassure himself that he could do it "Good, now swallow." The man instructed, and shutting his eyes tight, Logan gulped the scotch down._

_It felt like flames shot up his throat, starting a fire somewhere in the pit of his stomach, travelling upwards. The man slapped him roughly on the back, and Logan had to try hard not to start coughing. He bit on his tongue, and blinked back the tears, his throat still burning him painfully. He tried to focus his gaze, but it was next to impossible._

_"There, doesn't it feel better?" the man's voice echoed in his ears "Now, let's talk about Mount Sinai."_

_Somewhere between the third and fourth drink Logan was practically a goner. All he knew was that his head felt heavy, his tongue tasted funny, and he could no longer make sense of what the older man was talking about. How he ended curled up on the couch, he had no idea. He heard someone whisper in his ear "Wake up", but he just wanted to snuggle his pillow closer, and sleep. He just wanted..._

_"I made some coffee." The same voice whispered again, and the strong aroma of roasted coffee, tickled his nostrils._

_Logan blinked his eyes, his vision still not clear. A pair of brown, glinting, eyes was staring down at him, and the first word that came to his mind was 'beautiful'. Logan cleared his throat, knowing it would be sore the next morning, and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He slowly popped on his elbows, taking the coffee that was offered to him with a grateful smile._

_"You want some aspirin?" she asked, taking a sit on the edge of the couch, and Logan pulled his legs, to make more room for her._

_"Ugh, no. It won't help anyway." He said, his voice sounding hoarse to his ears "And I should probably not drink this either." He mumbled looking down at the mug in his hands "Coffee dehydrates, and I don't need that." He said, still talking to himself "But maybe a sip won't hurt." He brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip, humming as the coffee slid down his throat "Mmm, too good to stop now. But I gotta." He mused._

_"Do you do that a lot?" her voice brought him back, and Logan looked at her confused "Talk to yourself?" Logan chuckled._

_"Not that much...Unless I'm hangover." He said with a crooked smile, and she chuckled._

_"You must be Logan." She said, leaning her head on her hands, and looking at him in the eyes. Logan took a minute to get a better look at her, and the word 'beautiful' rang through his mind again. She really was, with her dark hair, falling gracefully in straight silky locks, past her shoulders reaching the mid of her back and her warm brown eyes with the long lashes, looking at him, like she knew him since forever "I'm Malese." She introduced herself, extending her hand._

_"Pleasure." He said shaking it, the smoothness of her hand making his own tingle where they touched._

_"I see you drank my boyfriend under the table." She said with a soft laugh, looking towards the bedroom, where the other man was sprawled on the bed. Logan's eyebrows almost reached his hairline._

_"Your boyfriend." He repeated, and Malese nodded._

_"Yeah, I get that look a lot." She said and Logan quickly schooled his features "He's my thesis advisor, actually." She corrected herself. She looked between the two of them, and then her eyes narrowed a little as she focused on Logan "What were you two talking about?"_

_"Ugh." Logan sat better on the couch, scratching the back of his head; the mug still clasped in his hand "He was telling me how to be a real man, as opposed to." Logan looked down to himself, another lopsided smile lighting his face "To the boy-man I seem to be." He said sarcastically, and she nodded, biting on her lower lip._

_"Did you learn anything?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow, and Logan drew a deep breath._

_"Ah, yeah. Apparently there's a lot of drinking involved. Also cursing, and fighting." He counted off, raising a finger for each one._

_"Sex?"_

_"Of course. Although that's not what we, real men, call it." He said, and she hooked an eyebrow again, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth._

_"Oh yeah? What do you call it?" she asked, and Logan felt himself instinctively leaning forward. He had to grab at the couch to stop, his heart beating fast inside his ribcage. He looked around, searching for something to distract him, and he noticed the notebook lying on the armchair he was sitting on, before he'd passed out._

_"I-I have something for you." He changed the subject, shooting up from the couch fast enough to give himself a headache. He stumbled towards the armchair and picked the package up. When he turned around, she was standing right behind him. Logan's breath caught in his throat, and he looked at the notebook, extending it towards her "This is from Katelyn." He said, and she smiled taking it from him._

_"Wow, I haven't talked to her in ages." She said, tearing off the brown wrapping-paper._

_"We'll be moving in together later this fall." Logan heard himself saying, but he was more focused on the way Malese's eyes changed as she read through the diary, than to what was coming out of his mouth._

_The silence that fell between them felt almost natural. Logan had been anxious for the meeting, feeling like he had to set some boundaries from the start; Katelyn might have had something with Malese back then, but she was now with him, and that wouldn't change. He wanted Malese to know that; he'd even prepared a small speech about it._

_What he didn't expect was the pull he felt towards this stranger. The way that his body responded to every single move she made was ridiculous. He had to remind himself a handful of times that he was in fact dating Katelyn, to keep himself from doing something utterly stupid. His girlfriend had been right; this woman was irresistible._

_"Oh god." Malese whispered to herself, her hand rubbing the side of her neck, and Logan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, putting some much needed distance between them "Did you read this?" she asked, her eyes finding his, and Logan thought for a second to refuse he had. But then he changed his mind._

_"No, but someone read it to me." He said, and Malese hooked an eyebrow "Yeah, my best friend thought it would be better if I didn't get to read it myself, but he agreed to read me an expert, a-a-and you are a great writer." He stuttered towards the end, making her smirk "He read me that part a-about you and Katelyn...And, it's very good, very descriptive." Logan had to clear his throat and Malese bit on her lip like she was trying not to laugh "It's imprinted in my mind now, permanently."_

_"I think you should keep this." Malese said, pushing the diary to his hands. Logan pulled back like it'd burned him._

_"Ugh, no. I don't need too. Plus it's yours; I'm not going to...I won't..." Logan shook his head, backing away, and Malese hugged the diary to herself._

_"As you want." She said, and twirled around heading towards her bedroom "Griffin." She said shaking the man's foot, and he mumbled something in his sleep pulling away from her "Grif, will you wake up?"_

_"Wait a sec, wait. That's Griffin, Arthur Griffin?" Logan questioned, his eyes turning wide. Malese walked back into the living room, nodding her head and his jaw hit the floor "The man is a legend! He used to own the hospital I work in, a-and now he's a writer." Logan mumbled, his hand going through his hair again. Malese stood in front of him, smiling._

_"You sound like a fan-boy."_

_"I am a fan-boy!" Logan exclaimed, and she chuckled._

_"You're cute." She said, and Logan tried not too blush "I know that the age difference kinda freaked you out, but you shouldn't judge-"_

_"Hey, no. I'm not judging." Logan refused, raising both his hands on either side of his head. Malese cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head to the right "I'm not, I mean; Look at you, you are a beautiful woman." He said, his eyes unwilling running down her body "You are sophisticated, yet you got a rock vibe going on." He mused, noticing how great the leather pants hugged her legs, and how they matched the red jacket she was wearing on top "You are a very talented writer." He finished off, his eyes pinning in hers, and she chuckled._

_"Thank you." She whispered._

_"To please a woman like you." Logan shook his head a little, his eyes falling momentarily to her lips "It would obviously take a..." Logan trailed off unable to focus._

_"A real man." She continued and he nodded._

_"Yeah, exactly...Hard to compete with that." He said, his eyes meeting hers once again._

_"Yep, well...Unless you are the competitive type." She said suggestively, and Logan had no comeback._

_"Ugh...I should be going. I-I should get to the hospital." He muttered half a second later, backing towards the hallway. Malese followed him, all the way outside her front door, stopping when he jammed his finger against the elevator button "It was nice to meet you." Logan said with a smile, and she nodded, her dark hair falling over her face._

_"Yeah." She took a couple of steps towards him, stopping when they were almost chest to chest "It was great meeting you too." She said, pinning in his eyes, and Logan had a difficulty swallowing._

_"We should probably-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence._

_Malese cupped his face, pressing her lips down on his firmly. Logan stood there frozen, as her tongue swept across his lower lip, demanding entrance, which he granted. He didn't kiss her back though, he was too stunned to do anything, and before he had the chance to, it was over._

_"Sorry. I was really curious." She said, pulling away. Logan blinked "Griffin encourages me to cultivate my curiosity; he says it's the key to being a good journalist." She explained with a small smile._

_"Yeah, a really good journalist." Logan mumbled, and she chuckled, her hands still resting on his shoulders._

_"Malese, is your boy scout friend gone?" Griffin hollered from inside the apartment, and Logan flinched like he'd been run through by an electric current. Malese tensed as well._

_"Speak of the devil." She said teasingly, looking at the half-open door "I should better go."_

_"Yeah." Logan said leaning against the elevator door. Malese walked back into the apartment._

_"Hey, give us a call sometime. We should all go out for dinner, or something." She said, touching her head on the frame._

_"Yeah...a dinner sounds nice." Logan agreed, and she smiled before shutting the door. He waited for a second, and then he let a huge sigh, rubbing both hands over his face._

* * *

**A/N; Soooo Malese is here, it will be a long while until we see her again, but she is here. Did you like the chapter? Let me know, because your opinions are important! Until the next time, ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; I Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you all; I've been trying to postpone this chapter since the very beginning, that's why the chapters were so short at the start. Um the reason why is because I'm really shy about this...The rating for this chapter is going to be M, so a warning to you all that this contains explicit sexual stuff..It's the first time I'm posting smut, and I hope you'll like it and you won't hate me for making you read it.**

**_I think I've rambled enough, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

_"Are you gonna call her?" James asked staring at him with a look of awe, that Logan had never seen directed at him from his friend._

_"What?" Carlos demanded, at the same time that Logan said,_

_"Are you insane?"_

_James and Carlos had visited them for the weekend, and the four guys were out for a beer and some needed bonding time. Logan, prior to the move, had no idea how much he was going to miss his friends. Now he was glad they'd decided to visit them for a weekend each month. Even Kendall, who was always whining about their visits, saying he preferred it when it was just the two of them, seemed way happier and relaxed, when all four of them were together._

_"He's not going to call, Jay." Kendall said, taking a sip from his beer. James shook his head, grabbing some of the chips in front of him and stuffing them in his mouth._

_"You totally should." He mumbled, and Logan refrained from rolling his eyes at him._

_"What **are** you gonna do?" Carlos, who was sitting on the booth next to him, asked, his voice tinted with curiousness and concern. Logan sighed, leaning his head forward, both his hands running through his hair._

_"What am I gonna do?" he mumbled, and he felt a pat on his shoulders, and he looked up to find his friends looking at him "It's not like I can do anything." He defended himself "I'm with Katelyn, I **love **Katelyn." He said, and James raised his eyebrows. Logan ignored him "I'm gonna keep my eyes on the prize; Katelyn and I have a future. A future and a plan." He said, holding his drink tightly in his hand, and taking a swig from it._

_"Which may involve some type of threesome now." James muttered, and Logan choked, pulling the beer bottle away from his mouth. He coughed, his eyes turning red, and Kendall gently patted his back trying to help. Carlos glared at James who shrugged innocently, before continuing "Or a foursome, if that old dude is still in the picture."_

_"James!" Carlos chastised, his eyes trailing over to Logan who'd turned beetroot red._

_"You're not helping, man." Kendall said, leaning towards Logan to make sure he was okay. James raised his hands in surrender._

_"I'm just saying."_

_"I never should've made you read me that diary." Logan moaned, addressing Kendall, who guiltily rubbed his friend's shoulder. Logan rested his forehead against the table, and Carlos exchanged a look with Kendall over his head. Carlos scooted closer to Logan, and patted the brunette's back. Logan let a sorrowful sigh, and raised his head a bit, only to let it bang against the table. Kendall flinched "It's like a Pandora's hot, sexy box of-"_

* * *

"What's a threesome?" Liam questioned, cutting him off. Logan, who had momentarily forgotten who he was talking to, mentally kicked himself.

_Fucking hell, Mitchell! What's wrong with you? _He berated himself, frantically searching in his mind for a convenient lie

_Let's see how you'll save this one. _

Liam's warm brown eyes bored into his, and Logan could feel the sweat building on the back of his neck. What if Liam repeated that word at school, now that he knew it? What if he asked his mom if she ever had a threesome? Logan wanted to dig a hole and burry himself inside.

"What?" He asked, trying to buy himself some time.

"A threesome." Liam repeated.

"Ugh...that's a-a game." Logan said, frowning for a second at himself.

_A game? Is that honestly the best you can do? _

"Can we play it?" Liam asked.

"No!" Logan said, a little too fast and a bit too loud. Liam blinked at him confused "It's ugh...it's an adult game, bud, so no we can't play it." Logan said, giving his son a tight smile "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Liam said with a shrug "We can still play catch, right?" he asked, and Logan chuckled, relaxing a little.

"Sure." He said reassuringly, making Liam grin.

"So, what happened with Katelyn?" Liam asked, picking a rock from the ground and throwing it towards one of the trees. Logan watched him smiling, as Liam fist-bumped the air, when his rock hit one of the trunks. The boy then noticed that his dad wasn't talking, and he turned his gaze to him "Dad?" he prompted.

"Ugh, nothing." Logan said "I wanted to wait till she came for a visit. And then I was going to do something I'd wanted to do for ages." Logan mused "But, before that happened, I had to take care of something..."

* * *

_"Very good job, Mitchell." Logan heard Strauss' voice, as he lowered his mask. Logan looked up at the older man, allowing a small smile to take over his face._

_"Thank you sir." He said, as he put his hands under the faucet; it worked with a motion sensor, and Logan rolled his shoulders trying to relax as the lukewarm water splashed down on his hands._

_"I'm not complimenting you, Mitchell. I'm just saying it as it is." Logan's smile faltered, but it didn't fell._

_Strauss had been on his case constantly, ever since Logan's first successful surgery. Logan was his go-to-guy; whenever he needed an intern to attend one of his surgeries, and he was usually the one Strauss picked to have with him during his rounds. There was still this little, nagging, voice in the back of Logan's mind, that insisted the only reason Strauss worked with him, was because he secretly wanted to see him fail._

_"Still, thank you." Logan said, finally pulling his hands away, when he deemed they were as clean as he wanted them to be._

_Logan started wiping his hands with one of the blue towels by the sinks. His moves were as meticulous as during surgery, and he was too concentrated on his task to notice that Strauss was giving him a scrutinizing gaze. The attending cleared his throat, making Logan look up. He quickly finished off what he was doing, his cheeks getting warmer in the process._

_"Sir?" Strauss let a small sigh, his hands coming to rest on his hips as he looked at Logan._

_"Tomorrow is your day off?" Doctor Strauss rather stated, than asked, but Logan nodded anyway "Good, I need you to get as much sleep as possible, because the day after that we have a high profile surgery." He said, and Logan frowned questioningly "Lung cancer." He explained, and Logan's eyes widened._

_"S-Sir, are you sure about that? I mean, of course I want to be there, but-"_

_"It's not like you'll be performing the surgery Mitchell." Strauss sounded exasperated as he cut him off "I want you in the OR because I think it will be beneficial for you. Now, if you think you can't handle doing the stitches after the real work is done, then I could ask another intern-"_

_"No, I wanna do it!" Logan didn't mean to yell in his attending's face, or to speak over his words, but he'd ended up doing both. Strauss gave him a stern look._

_"My hearing is impeccable Mitchell, no need to shriek like a banshee." He said coolly, and again Logan felt his cheeks heating up._

_"I'm sorry; I just really want to scrub in your surgery." Logan apologized "Do we know the stage of the cancer? What did the TNM show?"_

_"I'm going to leave the patient's file at the nurse station, so you can study it tonight, after your shift is done." Dr. Strauss said, avoiding to answer Logan's questions "I want you to be at the top of your game on Friday, is that understood?"_

_"Yes sir." Logan said without hesitation. The corners of Strauss' lips twitched momentarily as if he was going to smile. He swiftly composed himself, gave a firm nod of his head, and left._

_Logan leaned against the sink, the towel still clenched in his left hand. A small snort left his mouth, as he realised what had just happened. He was going to scrub in a cancer surgery._

_"Cancer surgery." Logan whispered to himself, a huge grin slowly spreading across his face. And Strauss had personally asked him to be there!_

_Logan was over cloud nine. It was a rare occurrence for an intern to scrub in as many surgeries as Logan had in his first three months, and it was even rarer to get a chance to be inside the OR during such a serious procedure. Logan could hardly stop himself from doing one of Kendall's victory dances._

_I need to tell someone!_

_The only problem was, that the person who Logan wanted to talk to about this, was currently not speaking to him. After a week of fake politeness and mild jokes between them, Erin had decided that that wasn't a good enough punishment, so she started avoiding him instead. They hadn't talked at all in the past three weeks, and their situation was starting to piss him off. Every time the brunet saw him, she'd turn the other way and flee the room or the corridor they were in, fast as she could without actually running away. Logan had tried a couple of times to talk to her during their lunch break, but the woman simply ignored him, talking animatedly to Jordan._

_Logan pushed away from the sink, setting his jaw, a look of determination drawn all over his face. Sure, Erin was stubborn, and she'd made up her mind to hate him, but Logan wasn't going to let her. No, things were going to change, today, whether she wanted them to or not. Logan would make sure of it._

_He stalked through the corridors, heading towards the ICU, knowing that she was working with Dr. Hastings for the day. Logan smiled, briefly, to himself, making a mental note to thank George, for being his normal chatty self, the next time he saw him. He walked past the ER, chuckling when he saw Kyle, who looked absolutely miserable, as he tried to calm down a hysterical mother, who was holding her equally hysterical toddler. Feeling impatient, he skipped the elevators and climbed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He came to a stop when he reached the second floor, a big sign informing him he'd reached his destination._

_Now that he was there, Logan could feel his resolve wavering. What if she was with a patient? Or she was taking a nap? Logan shook his head; he had first to find where she was, and then if she was sleeping, or talking to a patient he wouldn't bother her. But if she weren't, then they'd have a nice, calm conversation to clear everything up. Because Logan hated it when his friends were mad at him, especially over something that wasn't really his fault._

_He started walking down the hallway, in a much slower pace than his previous one, wandering if he should open every door he passed by, to check if she was inside. He was about to do just that, when he saw her appearing on the corner of the corridor, her head lowered as her eyes flew over the chart in her hands. Logan instinctively smiled soon as she came in his line of vision. He knew that if he spoke, she'd run away again, so he kept to himself, wishing she wouldn't look up from her chart._

_"Hey." He said softly, stopping right before he bumped into her. Erin's head snapped up, a professional smile already in place. But it fell away when she realised it was him, her eyes rounding. She swiftly turned around, and was about to walk away, but Logan caught her wrist, keeping her in place. Logan felt a surge of electricity spark from where his fingers wrapped around her hand, but he did his best to ignore it._

_"Let me go." Her voice was smooth and low. Logan shook his head._

_"No, we are going to talk. You are going to listen to me, and you'll understand that this whole thing is not-"_

_"Let me go!" Erin said again, this time louder. Logan looked around; expecting a nurse or one of the ICU attendings to shush them down, the corridor around them though remained empty and silent. He saw the on-call room to his left, and he motioned with his head towards it, looking back at Erin. She remained impassive, refusing to even look at him now._

_Logan huffed in annoyance, gritting his teeth. This was not how he wanted their conversation to start. He marched to the door, dragging her behind him. Once they were inside, he let go of her wrist, standing in front of the entrance so she couldn't leave. Erin crossed her arms, throwing daggers at him with her eyes._

_"This is ridiculous!" Logan exclaimed after a couple of silent minutes, throwing his hands up "You can't still be mad at me because I won the first surgery!"_

_"You think this is because I'm mad at you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow._

_"Well, yeah..."_

_"Newsflash Logie; not everything revolves around you!" Erin practically screamed to his face. If he had any room to, Logan would've backed away, but his back was already pressed to the door._

_"Then what? Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded. Erin averted her gaze, as she started taping her foot against the carpeted floor "You won't talk to me, you won't look at me. You ran away every time I walk into a room!" Logan snapped "I thought we were friends." He said in a much lower voice. Erin remained silent "I just want to know what I did to you, to deserve the silent treatment."_

_"I told you I'm not mad at you." Erin said simply, and Logan could feel his temper rising._

_"Why then?"_

_"Because I'm mad at myself, ok?" she said angrily "I'm mad because I should've been in that OR, because Strauss should've picked me! But he didn't, and I don't blame you because he picked you; I'm blaming me because I wasn't good enough to be picked!" she was panting now, her cheeks all flushed, her eyes blazing with frustration._

_"That's not true." Logan said back, his tone gentle. He was about to say more, but Erin didn't let him._

_"And you! You had to be so...so, nice! I wanted to dislike you, from the very first time I met you, because I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a damn difficult field. But I couldn't, I couldn't because you are you, with your stupid big brown eyes, and your perfect manners! I couldn't because when I saw you in the OR, when I saw how confident you looked, how you didn't mess up; I knew that Strauss was right to pick you. And it killed me inside Logan, because I wasn't good enough! And you were, and I couldn't hate you!"_

_Logan was speechless. He didn't know Erin thought like that. He never would've guessed just by being around her that she doubted herself on the degree she did. He wanted to say something, to comfort her; she was a damn good surgeon, and she sure as hell was enough to be in Strauss' surgery. But the words wouldn't come to his mouth._

_He was too busy thinking, trying to find a way to make her see just how wrong she was, to react in any kind of way at what she did next. Erin ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and crashing her lips against his, her legs sneaking around his waist._

_Logan was stunned. He had no idea what was going on; one minute she was screaming at him, and the next she was attacking his lips with hers like there was no tomorrow. His train of thought went haywire, when she tagged painfully at his hair, making him arch his neck, a low groan leaving his mouth. She smiled deviously, before latching her lips on his neck, nibbling on the soft skin there. Logan's hands came over her bum to support her weight, his back still resting against the wall._

_In the back of his mind he knew he should put an end to this. In the back of his mind he knew he was cheating on Katelyn, and Erin was cheating on the mysterious guy she was dating. In the back of his mind he knew that he didn't want to make his relationship with the brunette any more complicated than it already was. But Logan couldn't bring himself to care, especially when she took his lower lip between her own, biting and sucking at it hard._

_In one swift move Logan turned them around, so it was her back slammed against the door. He grinded his hips against hers, eliciting a delicious moan out of her mouth, that made him smile. His lips found hers, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, his teeth scrapping her lower lip. Erin tagged at his hair again, and Logan would bet she only did it because she enjoyed the way he growled every time._

_He started thrusting against her, making her head roll back against the door, her mouth hanging open. He squeezed the flesh of her butt in his hands, and she whimpered loudly, pressing her hips harder against him. Erin's hands moved from his hair, to his shoulders, tagging at his blouse. Logan understood what she was trying to do, and removed his hands from her bottom, so that she could take the light blue shirt off of him. He was quick to take her own shirt off, before his hands returned to their previous spot, knitting the round flesh, drawing another moan out of her chest._

_The next few minutes was a tumult of hands against warm skin, and hot open mouth kisses. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him impossibly close, the heels of her feet pressing against the small of his back. Her hands and mouth were all over his chest, leaving trails of wet kisses and angry red scratches on their wake. Logan's hand travelled up from her ass, to her waist, and up to her shoulder, where he pushed down one of the straps of her bra. He did the same to the other one, placing a kiss on her shoulder, as his fingers started working on the clasp of her bra. The lingerie came loose seconds later, and Logan pulled it off her with ease._

_He was operating on autopilot; that was the only explanation he could give as to why he acted the way he did. Logan had never been that aggressive during sex, ever before. There was a perfectly fine bed in the room with them, and yet Logan couldn't think of anything better than taking her up against the wall. That wasn't something he'd normally do, but damn if it didn't feel nothing but perfect, thrusting his hips against hers, while swirling his tongue around her nipple._

_Erin's hand slipped past the elastic of his scrubs, her fingers brushing over his crotch. It was Logan's turn to whimper. He stilled when he felt her palm pressing against him, the breath hitching in his throat, and Erin gave him a smug smirk. Never one to back down from a challenge, Logan returned his mouth to her breasts, his teeth gently grazing her nipple. Erin gasped, arching her back, pressing her body flush on his._

_Logan couldn't tell how her pants came off without them breaking contact, it was a mystery that would remain unsolved, not that it bugged Logan all that much. His hand slid up her thigh, and when his fingers brushed across the lace of her underwear, her breath caught in her throat. His fingers moved aside the fabric of her underwear, and he gently started stroking her. At the first touch, Erin let out a moan, a low and raspy barely humane sound, and Logan thought he was gonna cum right then and there._

_Her breathing was long and steady at first, but as he picked up speed it became shallow and heavy, her hot breath tickling his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and with his other hand he massaged her ass. The more she pressed herself on him, the more Logan could feel his hard-on rubbing against her bare leg through his pants. He slid another finger into her, searching every inch of her with those two fingers. He could feel her tightening around him. His eyes were glued on her face, taking in all the signs of satisfaction that were drawn there, loving the way her eyes were screwed in pleasure because of what he was doing to her._

_Logan had never been so turned on in his life. She felt so hot, and tight around his fingers, as they moved across her center, and he groaned when he thought what it would feel like to be buried inside her. He stopped moving his fingers for a second, just long enough to make her whimper. He was about to start moving them again, when Erin rolled her hips, fast and hard, pushing herself down on his digits. Logan could only watch his lips parted, as she finger-fucked herself, using his hand. Her breathing soon got erratic and she was biting hard enough on her lip to draw blood. Logan could tell she was close, so he curled his fingers, his thumb nudging her clit. Erin threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream as she held on to him tightly, toppling over the edge. Her body shuddered then, and she was reduced to a pool of sighs and moans. He gently removed his hand, still holding her, his strong form absorbing her heavy breathing._

_She took a minute to regain herself, but when she opened her eyes, Logan could see they were almost black with lust._

_"Let me down." She more or less ordered, and Logan complied. Her hands all but flew to his waist, pulling his pants and underwear down. Logan's eyes widened when she dropped on her knees, and he yelped when her nails dug in the skin of his butt. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his already hard member. His jaw fell open, a raw, animalistic, low moan coming out of his mouth. He was already panting, when he felt her lips enveloping him, and he had to try hard not to thrust his hips forward. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, making Logan weak on his knees, as bright stars danced behind his closed eyelids._

_"God this feels so good." Logan moaned, his fingers tangling in her dark locks. Erin knew just when to suck, and when to let her teeth scrap against his flesh to make him fall apart in the seams. Logan was sure he was going to explode but he didn't want that. He wanted to have her. He wanted to be inside of her._

_His hands came over to her shoulders and he pulled her up, ignoring her little protests. He hungrily brought his lips down on hers, tasting himself in her tongue, and they fought for dominance for a little while, before he triumphed. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her so close that you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. Their kiss was aggressive, and hot, and Logan knew that his lips would be bruised afterwards. He pulled back long enough to look her in the eyes, and she understood what he was asking without him speaking the words. Her legs came around his waist once again, and he groaned when her entrance rubbed against him._

_"I need you." She whispered, dipping her head forwards, so her lips where next to his ear. Her words made his stomach do a somersault, and Logan positioned himself over her entrance._

_Without any kind of warning Logan entered her with such a force that her breath hitched in her throat, and it took a while before she could even reciprocate his thrusts. But then she did. With her legs wrapped around him and her hands holding tightly on his shoulders, she moaned out loudly every time he drew out and sharply entered her again..._

* * *

"Daddy? Dad...Dad!" Logan was visibly shaken out of his thoughts, as Liam pushed his shoulder. Logan could feel his neck and cheeks heating up. He glimpsed down at his lap, thanking his lucky stars; that memory had the tendency to give him a boner every single time. And Logan had no idea how he was going to explain _that_ to Liam, had it happened, but thankfully he didn't have to "Daddy, are you okay?" Liam asked worried.

"I'm fine sweetie." Logan said reassuringly, putting his arm around Liam's shoulders. Liam looked at him with those wide brown eyes, that looked even bigger behind his glasses, his teeth worrying his lower lip "Seriously Liam, there's nothing to worry about."

"You have been silent for so long, and then your face got all flushed up." Liam said, his hand coming up to touch Logan's cheek "And when I called your name, you didn't listen."

"I was just distracted." Logan said, shrugging his shoulders a little "That's all."

"Are you certain?" Liam inquired "Like one hundred percent certain, certain?" Logan chuckled.

"Yep, one hundred percent certain." Logan said, and Liam let a sigh.

"You never told me what happened after Dr. Strauss asked you to scrub in the surgery."

"I didn't?" Logan asked, glad that he at least had enough mind to stop talking before mentally scarring his eight year old son permanently.

"No. You just said you were really excited, and that you were going to talk to Erin." Liam said, pinning in his father's eyes "Did you find her?"

"Yeah." Logan muttered "Yeah, I found her..."

* * *

**A/N; Bad? Terrible? Awful? Please let me know...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; Hey guys! Wow, it's been two weeks since I last updated, huh? Sorry about that...It's been a long couple of weeks, and I had a lot in my mind. Anyway, I'm sure y'all don't care about that, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

"No. You just said you were really excited, and that you were going to talk to Erin." Liam said, pinning in his father's eyes "Did you find her?"

"Yeah." Logan muttered "Yeah, I found her..."

_It wasn't exactly comfortable, but the silence between them was much less tensed than it had been in weeks. Erin and Logan were both sitting on one of the bunk-beds in the on-call room, now fully dressed. Logan's back was leaning against the wall, his feet stretched out in front of him. Erin was lying, her feet popped up on his lap, a pillow tightly snuggled against her chest._

_"Should we talk about it?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. Erin's eyes were shut, her cheek pressed against the pillow._

_"Do you really wanna be that guy?" she asked, cracking an eye open to look at him. Logan wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he shook his head 'no' anyway "It happened. We both wanted it to happen, and it did. It was great-"_

_"It was perfect." Logan cut her off. Erin looked at him intently for a second, before nodding her head._

_"It was perfect, but now it's done. It's in the past. Plus we are friends, and we are both in relationships. Talking about it will only make everything more..."_

_"Complicated?" Logan supplied when it was obvious she couldn't find the right word. Erin nodded again, and he rested his head on the wall, sighing "So, we are friends?" Erin gave him a crooked smirk._

_"Well, I don't usually do what we just did with people I consider mortal enemies." She said jokingly._

_"But you do it with friends?" Logan deadpanned, looking at her sideways. Erin bit on her lip, both her eyes open now._

_"Sometimes."_

_"Glad to be your friend then." Logan said with a cocky smile, and Erin kicked him playfully in the gut. Logan got a hold of her foot, and he started tickling her, making Erin squirm trying to get away from him._

_"Stop it!" she squealed, unable to stop laughing._

_"Do you surrender?" Logan questioned, his fingers pausing to give her a chance to breathe._

_"Wholeheartedly." She responded, panting, her eyes pinning in his. Logan's breath hitched in his throat, and last month's tension was back only this time it was different; it was buzzing with electricity. He was the first one to look away, dropping her foot back in his lap. Erin snuggled on the pillow again, her eyes studying him "Hey, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"Why are you here?" she asked, and his eyes snapped to her, his gaze questioning "In the program, I mean. You are too good for Mount Sinai, you could've chosen any hospital you wanted." Logan chuckled, shaking his head._

_"Well, thanks for the compliment, but that's not true."_

_"Yes it is. I know for a fact that if you wanted, you could be interning in Johns Hopkins right now." Soon as she realised what she'd said, Erin cupped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks turning red. Logan narrowed his eyes._

_"How do you know that?" Logan questioned, and she shook her head, refusing to speak another word "I haven't said a word about it to anyone, because I knew they'd bitch and moan about it, until they made me go there. So how do you know?"_

_"Promise not to be pissed, and not to tell on me." Erin said her words muffled as she hadn't removed her hand._

_"I do."_

_"Say the word." Erin insisted, and he rolled his eyes._

_"I promise." He said with a huff, and she shut her eyes, taking a deep breath._

_"After Strauss picked you for the surgery, I was pissed-"_

_"No kidding." Logan muttered, and she glared at him for interrupting her. Logan offered an apologetic smile._

_"I was pissed, and when I'm pissed I do things I'd never do under normal circumstances. I'm not proud about it, and I'm definitely not proud for getting George mixed up."_

_"What did you guys do?" Logan asked, his voice laced with suspiciousness and curiosity. Erin hid her face in the pillow._

_"We sneaked into the Chief's office." Her voice came muffled, but still clear enough for Logan to understand what she was saying "I wanted to know why you were so damn special, and we snuck into the Chief's office and I read your file."_

_Logan's mouth snapped a couple of times, no words coming out of it. Erin slowly looked up at him, her face a mask of guilt. Logan couldn't decide whether he was impressed or angry; sneaking into the office of the Chief of surgery was not easy, and yet George and Erin had pulled it off like pros, and no one suspected a thing._

_"And now you hate me." Erin muttered, biting down on her lip. Logan shook his head, his voice still failing him "I'm really sorry, Logan, I don't know what else to say."_

_"I-it's okay." Logan mumbled, still not sure whether he was upset with her or not._

_"Your file is impressive." Erin said, sitting up on the bed, the pillow still clenched in her arms "Did you know you were one of the first two to get picked for the program? You and Kyle actually. And, dude, fifteen letters of recommendation? I only got five." She said, scooting closer to him "Someone wrote that you are an asset to the hospital, and that they were extremely pleased you chose Mt. Sinai and not Johns Hopkins."_

_"Really?" Logan asked surprised that someone would say something like that about him. Erin nodded vigorously, a small smile appearing on her face "Wow." He breathed, letting his head touch the wall again._

_"So, why?" Erin asked, her eyes studying, calculative "Why would you chose to come here, when a hospital like Johns Hopkins wanted you? Anyone would kill for a spot in that program." Logan didn't answer right away. He ruffled his hair, biting on the inside of his cheek, as Erin curiously peered at him. He let a small sigh, and fixed his eyes on her._

_"When I was ten, mom and dad said we were going on a trip to New York. It was during the summer, and the only other place I'd ever been other than Minnesota was Texas, so I was pretty excited." He remembered "A weeklong vacation, with my parents in New York." Logan's eyes lit up as he recalled the childish excitement that had filled him throughout, when his father told him the news "Sure I was going to miss my friends, but I loved spending time with my parents, so it wasn't that bad. We had only been here for three days when it happened; Dad had a heart attack. We were close to Mount Sinai, so that's where they brought him. I'd never seen my mom so frightened in my life. I was a pretty clever ten year old." Logan paused when he heard her chuckle, and he smiled before going on "So I had a pretty good idea of what was going on. I was scared for my dad, but I liked being in the hospital. At some point, I told mom I was going to the toilet, and that's what I intended to do, but..."_

_"You got lost?" Erin questioned, when he didn't continue. Logan nodded._

_"I don't know how it happened, but I somehow found myself on this floor; in the ICU. There was a woman coding in one of the rooms, and of course I had to go and check out what the commotion was all about." Logan said, chuckling himself this time "I gotta say I was fascinated by how in sync the doctors seemed to be-"_

_"Nothing like us, huh?" Erin said teasingly._

_"Nah, they were a team. We are still trying to up one another." Logan said shaking his head "I must've been in there for well five minutes before one of them took notice. I thought I was in trouble, so I got ready to bolt, but this guy came up to me, took my hand and walked me out of the room. I was expecting a lot of yelling, but he simply asked were my mom was, and if I wanted him to take me to her. On the way back, he tried to explain to me what was going on with that lady; he told me that she was sick, that they'd done everything they could do for her, and that they had no idea how to make her feel better. He said that's why he wanted to be a doctor; to make people feel better." Logan stopped and took a deep breath "I don't know it stuck with me; that doctor, the days I spent in the hospital until dad was released. After that the plan had always been the same; get in medical school, graduate, and get an internship in Mount Sinai."_

_"That's your reason?" Erin asked, and he nodded "Well, that's a stupid reason. You should've gone for Johns Hopkins." She said and he threw his head back laughing "No, seriously, you are stupid."_

_"Thanks, that's good to know."_

_Erin was giving him a weird look, like she was trying to figure him out, and Logan chuckled lightly to himself, trying to ignore her, which didn't go too well for him. Erin kicked him in the gut again, this time harder than before. His eyes flew open, and she gave him a sweet smile, batting her eyelashes._

_"So, what do you want?" she questioned, and he frowned._

_"Why do you think I want something?" he asked, grabbing her foot before she had a chance to kick him again. Erin shifted on the bed to get a better look at him._

_"You wouldn't come talk to me, if you didn't. You are a natural at avoiding conflict, Dr. Mitchell." Logan cocked his head on the side, his eyes pinning in hers._

_"So you think you have me all figured out, don't you?" Logan easily threw her words from almost a month ago back to her, and she shook her head._

_"I've just been around you long enough to see how you operate; even when someone is being rude to you, or out of line, you go out of your way to not cause a scene. I doubt you'd come over here, seek me out knowing how hot tempered I am, if you didn't want to talk to me about something important."_

_"And you say you are not smart." Logan muttered under his breath._

_"Ah, correction; I never said I'm not smart, just that I'm not good enough." Erin said "So, what do you want?" she repeated, her eyes narrowing._

_He drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly, buying himself some time. Sure she didn't seem pissed now, and she even said she wasn't upset with him, but he still was kind of worried about her reaction. Realizing that he was stalling, Erin kinked an eyebrow, and tried to kick him again, but Logan was still holding her leg._

_"Strauss asked me to scrub in a lung cancer surgery." He said in one breath, and Erin had to take a moment to process what his conjoined words meant. Once she did, her confused expression eased into one of delight._

_"He did?" she questioned, and Logan gave an unsure nod "Wow, Dr. Mitchell, that's huge!" she exclaimed, throwing her pillow to his head._

_"Yeah, I know." Logan muttered. Now that he'd finally had the chance to say it to her, it became real; real and scary. He wasn't ready for a high profile case like that, what the hell was Strauss thinking? He could feel his stomach turning, and soon his hands were clammy with sweat._

_Erin's eyes searched his face, her teeth boring on her lip. She swiftly sat up, dragging her feet away from him, and swinging them over the ledge of the bed. She jumped off, and then grabbed his arm, tugging at it._

_"C'mon, let's go!" she ordered, still trying to make him move. But Logan wasn't going anywhere._

_"Where are we going?" he asked to know, his back still resting against the wall._

_"To get you ready for your lung cancer surgery." Erin said, the 'duh' obvious in her voice. Logan arched an eyebrow._

_"What about Dr. Hastings?"_

_"I already finished my rounds, and she can always beep me if she needs something." Erin said offhandedly "Now c'mon! This is a high profile case, Mitchell, and I'll be damned if I let you show up unprepared." Logan gave her an amused smile, and allowed her to drag him off the bed._

_"**You**'ll be damned?" he asked, and she nodded her head vigorously, throwing the door open and marching down the corridor, her hand still clasped around his arm._

_"As your friend, I can't let you make a fool of yourself. You know what they say; show me your friend..." she trailed off, and Logan rolled his eyes, but she was walking ahead of him so she didn't notice "Besides, when you do show up fully prepared, and you blow everyone out of the water, you could like mentioned how instrumental I was in your preparation." She added, throwing a wink at him over her shoulder. Logan laughed loudly, the sound echoing throughout the, otherwise silent, hallway._

* * *

_It was six in the morning, when Logan finally pushed the door to his apartment open. He'd spent the better half of the night researching the case with Erin's help, and they only had to take small breaks when one of them was need in the ICU or the ER respectively. The case looked like a standard procedure, but Logan had insisted they covered every possible outcome, anything that could go wrong, so they'd ended up surrounded by a pile of books and an even bigger pile of empty coffee-cups. At times Jordan and George would stop by to offer their opinion, and even Kyle made sure to give them his two cents when he walked into their make-do library outside the morgue._  
_**  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, crashing on one of the empty gurneys outside the metal double doors. Logan looked up from the book that was perched on his lap.**_

_**"Spending some quality time in a comfy place, obviously." He drawled sarcastically, downing the last sip of his seventh coffee cup. The caffeine surging through his system was making him more sarcastic than usual. Kyle brought an arm over his face, covering his eyes.**_

_**"Obviously." He muttered, his tone matching Logan's.**_

_**"We are researching." Erin decided to be the grown up in the room, stretching on the gurney that she and Logan occupied, along with their dozen of books.**_

_**"What for?" Kyle wanted to know, not removing his arm from his eyes.**_

_**"Logan's gonna scrub in a cancer surgery." She said, tapping her pen against the hardcover of one of the books. At that Kyle slightly perked up, pulling his arm away, and looking at Logan's bowed head.**_

_**"Strauss wants you in the Eaton surgery?" he asked, his voice laced with awe. Logan took a minute to glimpse at him, before nodding "Dude..." was all that Kyle had to say, shaking his head.**_

_**"Big case, hence the studying." Erin muttered, picking another book and cracking it open. **_

_**"Just make sure his lung doesn't collapse, and you'll be golden." **_

_Okay, so Kyle's two cents weren't worthy of much, but still Logan couldn't help but feel gratitude at how much all of his new friends were willing to help him. Erin was right; their field was a damn difficult one, and the last thing Logan expected when he first stepped foot in Mount Sinai, was to make friends. Apparently life had a weird sense of irony._

_He quickly kicked off his shoes, and pressed his hand over his mouth to muffle a yawn. He started unbuttoning his blue shirt, remembering how he promised to Erin that he wouldn't go to bed without eating something first. So instead of heading towards his bedroom, where his feet ached to take him, he stumbled to the kitchen in search of something to ease his grumbling stomach. The moment he got there though, he felt wide awake._

_"Hey, look who's here!" Kendall exclaimed cheerfully; only there was a bit too much glee in his voice to be natural. Katelyn's head whipped around, her hair flying with the motion, and Logan staggered back, bracing himself against the frame of the door._

_"K-Katelyn?" he whispered, feeling more than a little bit confused. His gaze shifted to Kendall, whose eyes widened a fraction and gave him a small shrug._

_"Surprise!" Katelyn exclaimed, jumping up and rushing towards him. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him close. Logan's eyes found Kendall's again._

_"I, ugh told Lynn that you were on-call last night." Kendall said, and Logan was thankful that his friend had gone back on his 'no lies' policy, just this one time._

_"Thanks man." Logan said, his arms coming around the blonde who was clinging on to him. His hand stroke her hair, and he slowly realised that she was actually there, in his kitchen, hugging him. They hadn't seen each other in almost three months._

_Logan put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her at arms' length. She looked exactly the same; the familiar round face he'd fallen in love with all those years ago, the kind brown eyes, the slightly pouty pink lips, the golden hallo framing her face. Sweet and familiar, and lovely. Logan's face broke into a huge grin, because yes; she was really, truly there, and he was more than happy about it. He cupped her face, and brought his lips down on hers with a ferocity that she wasn't used to._

_"You taste different." She mumbled, when they had to break apart for air. Her forehead was leaning against his, her eyes glued on his lips "You taste like coffee."_

_And just like that, his happiness was gone. The guilt came crashing at him from all sides. He'd wondered briefly, while still in the on-call room, why he felt as relaxed as he did after what he'd done, why he wasn't at least a little bit ashamed. He realised belatedly, that Erin's presence was probably the reason why; she was so calm about the whole thing, like it didn't mean anything, like it didn't matter that they'd both cheated._

_But it did, and Logan couldn't deny it now, not when Katelyn was standing right in front of him, looking at him with nothing but love. He felt like his insides were being ripped out, like someone had reached inside his ribcage and was slowly squeezing his heart. He felt sick with himself. Katelyn didn't deserve this, no she deserved better. She deserved-_

_"Loges?" Katelyn's small, smooth hand rubbed over his cheek, and his glazed eyes focused on her face "Are you okay?" Logan let his hands fall limply by his sides, knowing that even touching her after what he'd done, was wrong._

_"Just a bit tired." He lied through his teeth, offering a small smile. The corners of her lips twisted upwards, her eyes squinting the way they always did when she smiled at him, and she brushed her fingers over his eyebrow._

_"You should go get some rest." She said, and Logan saw Kendall's eyes widening in alarm; it was no secret that Kendall and Katelyn had really nothing in common other than Logan; their conversations usually went stale after a couple of minutes, and there was nothing that Kendall hated more than prolonged silence "Both of you actually." Katelyn added, and Kendall's shoulders relaxed "I feel guilty for waking Kendall up so early. Both of you should go sleep, and I'll..." Katelyn's eyes travelled around the kitchen, which was in a less than impeccable state "I'll clean up."_

_"You sure you're not tired?" Logan heard himself asking, and his fingers trailed the back of her palm "There's enough room in my bed." The proposition was an innocent one, he was after all deadbeat, but he still felt his stomach twisting; it was wrong. So wrong._

_"Completely certain about it." Katelyn said with a small nod. She leaned forward to brush her lips against his, and Logan did his best not to flinch. When she pulled back, she smiled and pushed him backwards towards the hallway "Now, go sleep." She ordered, playfully._

_Logan didn't need to be told twice. He turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom. Once the door was safely closed behind him, he banged his head against the wood, making sure to be as silent as possible. After a dozen or so hits, he moved away, and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes._

* * *

**A/N; This is a short one, I know. But I think the next one will be way longer. I'm not promising anything, though...Anyway, let me know if you liked or hated it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; Hey everybody! I got a small case of writer's block, BUT I'm fighting through it, and I promise it won't be more than two weeks until the next update. I don't really like this chapter, I hope your opinion about it will be different.**

* * *

_It must've been hours later, when the mattress dipped under someone else's weight. Logan had given up any attempts to fall asleep; his guilt too prominent in his mind to let him rest. He needed to tell her, he needed to come clean, there was no way he'd be able to live with himself if he decided to keep it a secret._

_But then what would happen? Would Katelyn be gracious enough to accept what he did, to forgive him? Did he even want her too? Logan cursed internally; of course he wanted her to! He loved Katelyn; he wanted to be with her. The ring box that was tucked inside his nightstand said as much._

_**Then why the hell did you sleep with Erin, huh? **_

_Logan wanted to smother the little voice in the back of his mind, but he couldn't. It raised a valid point; why the hell had he slept with her? Logan wasn't a cheater; he wasn't one to act on impulse either. But that's exactly what he'd done, and as perfect as he had felt at the moment, there wasn't a single action in his life that he regretted more._

_**Um, are you sure about that?**_

_Logan ignored his traitorous mind. He **was** sure of it; Erin was his friend, and that's all he wanted her to be. He was with Katelyn, Katelyn who he loved, who he planned to marry. The simple thought of telling her what he did, made his stomach turn. He could see in his mind's eye her heartbroken expression after he'd deliver the news, and his heart constricted painfully inside his ribcage._

_He felt the mattress shift again, and then a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. Logan bit on his tongue, and swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat, as Katelyn pressed her face on the back of his neck, nuzzling her nose against his skin. Her body was warm, pressed up against his, and her breath tickled his neck in a delicious way that had him shivering. Logan had to physically stop himself from launching to the other side of the bed._

_"You are not sleeping." She whispered, her hand stroking his abdomen. Logan let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding._

_"No." He admitted, before turning around in her arms to face her. Katelyn gave him a smile, and the bile rose in his throat again, threatening to choke him._

_"You should; you look tired." She noticed, concern lacing her voice. Her hand came up to his shoulder, sliding down his chest, and stopping over his heart. She frowned, her fingers splaying over his naked skin "Your heartbeat is so fast." She whispered._

_Logan knew she was right. His heart was beating like it was about to leap out of his chest and make a run for it. He was feeling guilty over what he did, angry with himself and Erin for allowing it to happen, confused as to what it meant, scared of what would happen next, and above all exhausted from being awake twenty-four hours straight. Honestly Logan was quite proud with his heart for not giving up on him yet._

_"Probably because of all the caffeine." It wasn't completely a lie, but Logan was pissed with the ease he'd been spewing lies to her "I had to drink nine cups to keep my eyes open. Now I'm hyper." He chuckled dryly. Katelyn's lips tugged downwards in a pout._

_"Poor baby." She whispered. She scooted closer to him, and let her lips brush against his collarbone._

_Her lips were soft against his flesh, nothing like the feverish nips and licks he'd 'suffered' under Erin's ministrations. Her hands almost danced across his body, her movements delicate, practiced. Familiar. Her tongue swept across the curve of his neck. A flash of him doing the same thing to Erin, passed through his brain, and had him jerk away like he got burned._

_Katelyn looked at him wide eyed and dejected. He put as much distance between them as he could without removing himself from the bed, and toyed with the hem of the shirt that he was still wearing. The silence between them was deafening, and Logan knew he should be the one to break it. He should explain himself. He should probably tell her what happened, get it out of the way now that it was still fresh, because he knew the longer he waited, the harder it would be._

_"I-I'm sorry." Katelyn's voice surprised him, and his eyes snapped up to lock with hers "I shouldn't have- you're obviously too tired and I-" she shook her head, her words obviously failing her._

_Logan had to blink to clear his guilt-ridden mind and realize what was going on; Katelyn was apologizing to him. As if she needed to give him a reason to feel more like an ass than he already did. He thought about moving closer to her, but it wasn't a wise idea._

_Because truth be told, he'd missed her. He'd missed her so much, and tired as he was he was still a man, with certain parts that had easily woken up after a couple of wet kisses. And he couldn't...He couldn't be with Katelyn after what he did. Not without telling her. And he couldn't tell her now, not when she was looking at him with those, big, honey coloured eyes that were swimming with tears._

_"You've got nothing to apologize about." Logan said with the most reassuring voice he could muster "It's my fault. I've been up for twenty four hours, and every nerve on my body is on edge."_

_"You should sleep." Katelyn said again, inching closer to him. When he didn't pull away, she let a small smile grace her face. She moved closer to him, until her hands were pressed against his chest, her eyes levelled with his "I can go, if you want." She muttered, her gaze shifting to the door behind him._

_"No, don't." Logan said quickly, his hand shooting out to get a hold of her arm as if to keep her in place "Stay.'' He whispered and her smile got brighter. Logan felt his own lips twisting upwards in response._

_He was a son of a bitch, and he surely would pay greatly for it. But as she snuggled up against him, her head tucked underneath his chin, her arms wrapped around him, he couldn't bring himself to care. He pushed all the guilty thoughts on the very back of his mind, burying his nose in her golden curls. One night; he'd be a selfish son of a bitch for one night, holding her as close as he possibly could, and then the next day he'd tell her. And with that thought, he fell asleep._

/

_Coming clean was certainly not as easy as Logan had hoped. And it wasn't for the lack of trying, really it wasn't that. He had set his mind on telling her soon as he was up, but Katelyn was nowhere in sight. He'd lied back on his bed, going through the little speech his subconscious had prepared while he was sleeping, listening as the water rained down in the adjusted bathroom._

_But Katelyn seemed to have an entirely different idea regarding their morning activities. She stepped into the room, running a towel through her wet hair, and humming to herself. Logan sat up in alert, decidedly more woken up than he was a second before, and just as he was about to open his mouth and fess up, Katelyn raised her gaze to him._

_"You are up." She said, a brilliant smile adorning her face. Logan nodded, not trusting himself to use any words. Katelyn worried her lower lip for a long second, before a resolute expression settled on her face. Logan hooked an eyebrow in question, and in answer Katelyn unwrapped the towel that covered her torso and thighs._

_Logan had to swallow a moan, and forcefully remind himself why he couldn't go through with what Katelyn obviously had in mind. She slowly sauntered over to him, her body glistening with water drops, and he could already feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach._

_"Good morning." Katelyn whispered, straddling his waist, and leaning to press a kiss against his mouth "I was thinking we could-"_

"Daddy, eww!" Liam's loud exclamation cut him off. Logan, who had been carefully censoring his memory of that particular morning, looked at his son feeling more than a little bit confused.

"What? You didn't react like that when I told you Malese kissed me, or that I kissed Erin."

"No, but Dad!" Liam sounded exasperated, as if Logan should already know why he kissing Katelyn was so disgusting. Logan fixed the eight-year old with a genuinely perplexed look.

"But, what?" he asked, and Liam huffed.

"She didn't know." Liam said, opening his eyes wide as he looked at his father "She didn't know you'd kissed Erin and Malese, and that's wrong." Logan regarded him with a serious look.

"Erin didn't know that Malese had kissed me." He said, and Liam nodded his head, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, but Katelyn was your girlfriend, she deserved more...consideration." Liam looked rather proud with himself for remembering the word that Logan had spent a whole week trying to teach him how to spell "Katelyn was in love with you, Erin wasn't. If she knew what you'd done, she wouldn't have kissed you."

Logan felt his jaw going slack.

_What the hell? He's only eight! _

Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts. Yes, Liam was only eight, but he had an innate sense of wrong and right ever since he was a baby. It was alarming how sometimes his judgment was better than Logan's or his ex-wife's for that matter. And of course Liam was right; past Logan knew that, as well as present Logan. Katelyn deserved more than tainted kisses, and that's exactly what she'd gotten that morning. It was something that Logan never forgave himself for, and he doubted he'd ever will.

"You are right, bud." He mused, ruffling with Liam's hair "She deserved more. She deserved the truth, but." Logan bit on his lower lip, his eyes pinning in his son's "I was too weak." He said sadly.

"Oh dad...what did you do?" Logan chuckled at the mortified expression on Liam's face.

"Something that I'd wanted to do for a long time." He said truthfully, causing Liam to cock an inquisitive eyebrow "Throughout the day, I tried to tell her. At some point I even blurted out, but she wasn't paying attention, and when she asked me to repeat myself, I told her I'd made some reservations for a diner date..."

* * *

_Okay, so he was the worst person to ever grace the face of the Earth, Logan had made his peace with that. Well almost. He was willing to give it another try, even though the ring-box felt like a million ton weight sitting on his chest. He owed it to her to give it another try._

_Katelyn was sitting opposite him in the secluded table he'd selected, on the far end of the great parlour. The crystal chandelier hanging above their heads, gave a soft, golden glow to the room, and it made her hair shine in a way that had him breathless every time he got a glimpse of her. She was wearing a white sundress, with a modest v-neck, and a pair of nude high heels. She looked elegant, and warm, and lovely. Logan was unable to tear his eyes away from her._

_"Wow, Loges this place is exquisite." She said her voice barely above a whisper. She took a sip of her wine, and turned to look over her shoulder at the stringed instruments band, that was performing on the other side of the wide space "You didn't have to do this." She added, her eyes moving to him "I'm sure this is a bit out of your price range-"_

_"Hey." Logan cut her off, reaching for her hand "Don't worry about that, ok? Money is...it's not a problem." He said with a small shrug. Which was a lie of course, considering he still needed to pay his loans for medical school, but Katelyn didn't need to worry about that. If it was in his hand, she wouldn't have her worry about anything, especially not about something as trivia as money._

_"So." Katelyn murmured, crossing her arms over the table "I wanted to tell you something." She fixed him with a serious gaze, and Logan's fingers fidgeted with the knot of his tie, loosening it slightly._

_Seconds ticked by, according to his wrist watch at least 72 of them, and Katelyn was still silent. Logan could feel his throat getting drier as the minutes dragged on and she kept her mouth shut. His palms were getting sweaty, and Logan tried to distract himself playing with his napkin._

_She knew. She had to know, that's why she was so serious so suddenly. Maybe she saw the scratches down his back, damn it he shouldn't have changed in his bedroom while she was in there!_

_Logan could feel his head swimming, and was it just him, or were the walls moving closer to their table, surrounding them, as more seconds ticked by? He pulled at his tie again, his other hand rolling the corner of his napkin between his fingers. His eyes almost fell from hers a total of three times. But ultimately they didn't; he held her gaze, biting down on his tongue, hard._

_This was not good. No, Katelyn couldn't- she couldn't...God, she was going to break up with him. Right here, in the middle of the restaurant. He had the urge to shake his head, physically deny the fact that she was about to walk out of his life, but he didn't. He couldn't lose her. Not like that. Not after everything they'd been through. He blinked forcefully, when he noticed his vision was starting to blur._

_"Loges?" her voice sounded wary, and Logan smiled; at least she still cared, even after figuring out how much of a jackass he was "Are you alright?"_

_"I-I'm-"but his tongue refused to cooperate, and Logan ended up groaning in frustration. Katelyn's eyebrows pulled together, alarm flashing through her clear amber eyes._

_"Logan, what's wrong?"_

_He was rapidly heading towards a full blown panic attack. Fuck, this couldn't have happened in a worst moment. His heart was beating erratically inside his ribcage, and it was the only thing that reached his ears. He could swear he was able to hear the blood rushing through his veins. His chest felt tight, too tight; breathing was exceptionally hard. Any moment now the room would start spinning around him. He had minutes, maybe seconds before passing out._

_He swallowed around the lump that rose in his throat, and tried to focus on Katelyn. She was saying something, her lips were moving, but her eyes were now on the table, playing with her cutlery. From the corner of his eye he could see the tablecloth moving on her side of the table; up and down, up and down, she was tapping her foot. She was nervous, all the telltale signs were there, but for the life of him Logan couldn't figure out why._

_"Logan?"_

_For sure he would've fainted; he was all but ready to welcome the blackness. But something stopped him in the last minute; her hand on his, squeezing his fingers in her smaller palm. His breath hitched in his throat; she shouldn't be willing to touch him, she should feel disgusted. His heartbeat was still thundering inside his ears, but the pressure against his chest had lessened somehow. He exhaled slowly; now that he'd gotten a grip of his breathing he would be damned before allowing himself to lose it like that again._

_"Y-Yes?" he mumbled, remembering the questioning undertone of her voice, just as she'd grasped his hand._

_"Is it okay with you?" she questioned, her eyes round and hopeful as she looked at him. Logan felt thoroughly confused "I mean, we should probably ask Kendall too, it's his apartment as well. And I don't wanna impose, but we do have a plan, and-"_

_"Whoa, whoa Lynn, calm down." Logan instructed. The irony of his request made him scoff under his, much calmer, breath, but thankfully Katelyn didn't hear him. He brushed his thumb over the back of her palm, feeling her hold on him relax._

_"It's just that..." She trailed off, letting a sigh. Logan simply looked at her "When they told me I can graduate early...Well it's only three months, not a whole semester." She said teasingly, giving him a knowing look "I was so freaking happy, because being away from you..." she trailed off again._

_Logan was emotionally drained, unbearable guilt can do that to a person, but still he felt a wave of calmness and warmth wash throughout him. A wave that made the corners of his lips twist upwards. She didn't know, she hadn't figured it out, she wasn't going to dump him. The same three sentences kept running around his head, over and over and over again, until he was in an almost delirious state._

_The sudden change of emotion didn't go unnoticed by Katelyn who quirked an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly._

_"Of course you can move in with us." Logan said throaty, his voice sounding weird even to his own ears. Katelyn beamed at him, and Logan felt his heart swelling. Damn, he loved her._

_"Really?"_

_"Well, we do need to ask Kendall, but I don't think he'll vote in favour of you sleeping on some bench in the street, so..." Logan joked, eliciting a light-hearted laugh out of her. Logan couldn't help, but smile._

_"I've missed your sarcasm, Loges." Katelyn mused, giving him an adoring look. He brought her hand up to his mouth, and pressed a kiss on her knuckles._

_"And I've missed everything about you." He whispered against her skin, and Katelyn's cheeks heat up. Even after dating for the better part of six years, he still could make her blush without even trying._

_Logan looked into her eyes, and he felt his stomach drop to his knees; he couldn't do it. Katelyn started a story about one of her classes, talking with her hands as well as with her mouth like she always did, and Logan realised that he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He couldn't do it, he couldn't be the man that Katelyn deserved, he couldn't be honest with her. He was a selfish bastard who loved his girlfriend too much to tell her that he'd screwed up._

_"...and then Jenny decided to-" Katelyn cut herself off "Logan?" it was the second extremely worried look he'd received in less than twenty minutes "What's wrong?"_

_"Hm?" Logan questioned, blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear both his vision and his mind "What are you talking about?" he questioned, pushing a smile on his face. Katelyn furrowed her eyebrows._

_"You looked like you were in pain." Logan shook his head._

_"No, no I'm fine." He said, but she didn't look convinced "I promise; I'm fine." He repeated "I just...I wanted to tell you something." Katelyn arched an eyebrow, her lips quirking a little on the side._

_"Oh? Are you finally going to tell me what this fancy dinner is all about?" she asked, her tone of voice amused._

_"I um-yeah, I am." Logan mumbled. Katelyn touched her back against her chair, her hand still clasped in his, and looked at him intrigued "So I...I was planning to do this in a-a better way...I don't know what I had in mind, but certainly, in my perfect scenario, I wasn't a stuttering mess." Bitter sarcasm coated his words, and Katelyn chuckled softly "You-I...ugh!" Logan shut his eyes and groaned._

_This is going splendidly! You are not only a cheating jackass, who is willing to lie for the rest of his life, but you can't even propose to your girlfriend?! What's wrong with you? _

_"Logan?" Katelyn called, and his eyes snapped open "You were saying..?"_

_"Right, I was saying." He muttered, reminded that this was not the right moment to start berating himself "You said before that we have a plan, and it's true; we do. But sometimes...sometimes plans should be abandoned." He said, his eyes locking with hers "They should be abandoned because really, life is not that long, and when you want something you should go for it, and if you want to be with someone you should be with that person, because you are not going to live forever, and living with regrets-"_

_"Logan, you are rambling." Katelyn cut him off, and his shortness of breath proved she was right. His free hand moved on the inside pocket of his jacket, quickly finding the white velvet box._

_"I'm sorry Lynn, I wanted this to be romantic, but you know me." He said, his head tilting to the side. He dropped his gaze on his plate "I'm hopeless when it comes to things like this..." she chuckled._

_"Logan, you're so damn awkward that it's endearing." he looked at her under his lashes, a small smile twisting the corners of his lips upwards "You are actually too cute for your own good."_

_"Really?" he asked, and she flashed him a brilliant smile._

_"Are you kidding me? Of course really!" Logan's smile grew "And those dimples certainly help."_

_"Well in that case..." Logan trailed off, taking the box out of his pocket, and holding it up so that she could see it "With me being all dimply and cute, and your previous assurances of love, I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of me to ask you to marry me." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. He opened the ring box, and a struggled yelp escaped Katelyn's mouth, that was now covered by her hand "Would it?"_

* * *

**A/N; So...let me know what you think! Till next time guys, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; I do not own BTR, or the movie this story was based on 'Definitely, Maybe.'**

**A/N; Hey guys! I know it's not Sunday, and I don't usually update on not-Sundays, but I finished the chapter earlier than I expected, and I didn't wanna wait! So here's chapter 11, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"You proposed to her?!" Liam demanded, jumping up, and Logan was forcefully shoved out of his memory.

"I did, yeah."

"Dad!" Liam yelled over his words. Logan looked at him expectantly, but Liam simply gave a huff. He started walking up and down in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Logan asked after a couple of minutes of Liam walking his anger out. The eight year old was now leaning against the trunk of a tree, arms still crossed, his glasses low on the bridge of his nose.

"That was wrong, what you did." Logan nodded, biting the inside of his lip.

"I know." He agreed, running a hand through his hair. Liam was silent for a moment.

"If you loved her so much, you should've told her. Mom says, lies hurt the people who love us, much more than an ugly truth." Liam's voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded loud and clear to Logan's ears. He pressed his eyes shut and let his head hang. He'd heard those words in the past; they were repeated to him many times. And they always hurt much more than Logan was willing to admit.

He felt a hand on his forehead, brushing his hair back. He lifted his eyes, and found Liam looking at him, his expression soft. Logan sighed, and Liam moved closer, his arms coming around Logan's neck.

"I know you don't like lies." Liam mumbled, resting his cheek on Logan's shoulder "I know you know it's wrong to lie, and I know that you loved Katelyn." He went on "Sometimes it's hard to admit you did something wrong; like when mom knows that I've had chocolate before diner, and I know she knows, but I can't tell her. It's hard." He repeated, his breath hitting the side of Logan's neck "I shouldn't have yelled to you; that was also wrong. I am sorry."

Logan's arms tightened around the boy's waist, and he pressed his nose against the top of Liam's head. At least he'd done something right. In forty years from now, looking back at his screwed up life, he could say that he at least did one thing right; at least Liam was a better person than he could ever be. He kissed Liam's hair, holding him close for a moment longer, before pulling him at arms' length.

"I'm sorry." Liam repeated.

"You shouldn't have yelled at me, I'm your dad; I'm supposed to do the yelling." Logan said seriously, and Liam's gaze fell on his shoes. Logan put a finger under his chin, lifting the boy's head, and pinning in his eyes "But I deserved the yelling. What I did **was** wrong."

Liam nodded, his arms falling by his sides. Logan patted the empty space next to him, and the boy complied, sitting down, and leaning with his elbows on his knees.

"So...she said yes." It was more of a statement than a question, but Liam's eyebrows rose as he looked at Logan sideways.

"She did." Logan replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"And then what happened?"

* * *

_Logan hovered by the door, his hands clenching and unclenching around his clip-board. He could hear Strauss talking to Mr. Eaton in a hushed voice, while the patient's son, standing on the other side of the bed, listened in with a serious look on his face. From his body language it was clear that William Eaton wasn't exactly excited with his father's decision to go through with the surgery. If Logan had a right to voice his personal opinion, he'd say that William Eaton was stupid and that surgery was the right thing to do, but he couldn't voice his opinion, so he stayed silent._

_"Dr. Mitchell, would you care to join us?" Strauss' voice broke through his thoughts. William's eyes moved across the room until they landed on him and the unimpressed look that graced the man's face, made Logan clench the clip-board tightly in his hands._

_"This is **The **Mister Mitchell you've been praising so much?" Mr. Eaton asked Strauss with a pleasant smile, as Logan moved closer to his bed._

_Logan smiled at the older man, not before throwing a doubtful look at his attending. Strauss was talking him up? Logan scoffed silently under his breath. That was ridiculous; all the man ever did was berate him and occasionally admit that he did a fine job, rather begrudgingly too. Mr. Eaton was probably mistaken. From the corner of his eye he saw William rolling his eyes._

_"Is he even allowed in the OR? He looks no older than twelve." He said the disdain obvious in his voice. It earned him a hard look from his father, but that only made him square his shoulders, and point an accusatory finger at Logan "Dad, I'm not gonna allow some kid to operate on you! I didn't even condone for you to have this surgery-"_

_"I'm a big boy, Willy, I don't need you to condone on anything." His father cut him off. Logan guessed William hated that nickname; his cheeks instantly flushed red, and he tore his gaze away from his father's._

_"Yes you do actually; I'm your son, and I want what's best for you! You don't need this surgery! Chemotherapy-"_

_"I'm having the surgery William." Mr. Eaton interrupted his son again. Logan saw a vein pulsating on the younger man's neck; obviously not a very good sign._

_"This is a death wish!" he snapped angrily, throwing his arms in the air. Dr. Strauss cleared his throat._

_"Mr. Eaton, if you could please control your temper." To Logan, that was a clear warning that if William couldn't calm down in the next five seconds, he'd be out of the room and bound from the floor. Apparently it was understood by William too, who seemed to quickly recollect himself. He ran his left hand through his hair, as the right loosened his tie "Now, I can assure you that Dr. Mitchell is of age to be in my OR, isn't that right, Logan?" Logan's mouth snapped a couple of times, before he could form an answer._

**_Holy shit, he called me Logan!_**

_"Yes sir." He mumbled. He had to resist the urge to do a happy dance; Strauss knew his name. Not only that, but he'd used it in front of a patient! He'd talked to him like he was an actual human being, and in front of a patient! Logan forced his face to remain neutral; the last thing he needed was to start smiling like a lunatic. William Eaton already acted like he was going to go scalpel-crazy on his father; he didn't need to give the bastard any ammo._

_"Now, as I've already told Henry." Dr. Strauss went on, his hand resting on Mr. Eaton's shoulder "The tumour is still on an operable stage, and surgery is the best way to go. The fact that your father has been on chemo treatment before, works in our favour. I'm not gonna lie to you; the surgery is risky. But your father has great chances of surviving this."_

_"Unless he dies on the table." William muttered under his breath, throwing a nasty look at Logan, who tried to ignore him. Strauss did the same._

_"So, Dr. Mitchell, if you'd like..." he trailed off, and Logan glimpsed down at his clip-board, not really seeing anything. He blinked to clear his vision, before returning his attention to Mr. Eaton._

_"Right, ugh..." He cleared his throat, trying to hide his nervousness "Mister Henry Eaton, age sixty-four, lung cancer stage 3A. The TNM showed that the tumour is larger than 3cm but no larger than 7cm, and it has spread to lymph nodes around the carina." Logan caught the confused look on his patient's face "That's the point where the windpipe splits into the left and right bronchi." He explained hurriedly, pointing at his own chest, and the man gave him an appreciative smile "And it hasn't spread to any distant organs or areas."_

_"Which is a good thing, right?" Mr. Eaton asked after Logan's pause. Dr. Strauss chuckled._

_"Yes, it's good Henry. Course of treatment, Dr. Mitchell?"_

_"Lobectomy; we'll have to remove the upper part of the left lung, where the tumour is situated. Some lymph nodes will also be removed since they contain cancer cells. The surgery will be followed up with adjuvant chemotherapy, which will lower the risks of the cancer coming back."_

_"You didn't even need to look at your notes." Mr Eaton joked, pointing at the clip-board that was still in Logan's vice grip. Logan gave an aloof shrug._

_"I've done my studying, this is just...a safety measure." He said, waving his messy notes around._

_"Ah, I see; you've come prepared."_

_"Of course he has, Henry; he knows better than to show up unprepared. Now, Doctor Mitchell what about the recovery?" Dr. Strauss questioned, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Well, an operation for lung cancer is major surgery." Logan said, bouncing on the balls of his feet; he wasn't good at standing still for too long "Some pain and weakness is to be expected, along with fatigue and probably shortness of breath. Most patients have problems moving around, coughing and breathing deeply. The recovery period can take from a couple of weeks to a couple of months-"_

_"So, you don't really know when he's going to be ok?" William questioned._

_"Recovery period differs from patient to patient; there are many factors-"_

_"Just say you don't know." William cut him off. Logan had to bite his tongue to keep from responding._

_"William, that's enough. I know you are worried, but that doesn't give you the right to behave like that!" Mr. Eaton reprimanded his son._

_"Dad, I don't think this surgery is a good idea." William said, moving closer to his father's bed. Mr. Eaton gave a tired sigh "No, listen to me; they're talking about cutting a lobe out of your lung, and they don't even know when you'll be okay again!"_

_"Mr. Eaton, I understand-"_

_"I'm talking to my father right now, Doctor Mitchell, so if you don't mind; shut up."_

_Logan had had it. It was one thing to be belittled by a relative of the patient; it was another thing to be told to shut up. And no matter what Erin thought, Logan wasn't one to avoid confrontation when insulted. He was about to do something really stupid, when Strauss grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door._

_"You are going to the cafeteria." He ordered, pushing him out of the room. Logan huffed in indignation._

_"But I didn't do anything wrong! You can't kick me out of the room!"_

_"I want you in my OR today, Mitchell, and I can't have you there if you attack William Eaton, whether it's a verbal or a physical attack." Dr. Strauss said, blocking the entrance._

_"He has been nothing but a little, arrogant, rude prick, and-"_

_"To the cafeteria." Dr. Strauss repeated "Now."_

_"Fine, but if I ran in to him once I'm off this floor, everything is fair game." Logan said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Strauss narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but then he decided against it, and shook his head instead._

_"You're a doctor, Mitchell. He's family; he's worried, he has the right to be."_

_"And I'm just doing my job!"_

_"I know. Now, go to the cafeteria. I'll see you in the OR in an hour." And with that, Strauss shut the door to his face._

* * *

_Logan was still fuming when he entered the cafeteria. His hands were shaking, and his breath was coming out in hard pants. He needed to calm down, rail it in. He had the biggest surgery of his life in forty minutes, and he couldn't be in there with a clouded mind._

_"There's a stranger at our table."_

_Logan looked up to find George standing right next to him, a full tray in his hands. His dirty blonde hair was all tussled, and his green eyes were bloodshot. His t-shirt was half-tucked into his scrubs half out, and the upper part had turned from its usual light blue colour into purple. His left hand was bandaged. That's what a night in the ER does to you._

_Logan's eyes trailed off to their usual table, and he smiled unconsciously._

_"She's not a stranger." He said, and George gave him a confused look "C'mon, I'll introduce you."_

_With George trailing behind him, Logan made his way to their table, making sure to drag his chair loudly. Katelyn, who was lost in a daydream, jumped in her seat, looking around alarmed. Logan chuckled._

_"Will you ever stop doing that?" Katelyn demanded, but it was clear in her voice that she was not upset._

_"Only when you stop running away from me to faraway places." Logan replied, leaning closer to her and dropping a kiss on her lips. Katelyn hummed in content, before initiating a second, slightly longer, kiss. George had to clear his throat for Logan to pull back,_

_"Georgie boy." He called his voice higher than usual. George, who was sitting opposite him, raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering between Logan and Katelyn, whose cheeks were now pink "This is my beautiful fiancée, Katelyn." Logan introduced, his eyes quickly finding Katelyn's as the word 'fiancé' left his lips. "Lynn, this is my friend, George Greenberg."_

_"It's very nice to meet you." Katelyn said politely, extending her hand. George shook it awkwardly, with his right un-bandaged one, smiling at her._

_"You too. Although I had no idea you guys were engaged." George said, his eyes trailing back to Logan._

_"That's understandable; the status of our relationship only changed yesterday after all." George's mouth fell open, before forming a charming smile. His eyes though were questioning as he peered at Logan._

_"Wow, then I guess congratulations are in order."_

_"Thanks Georgie." Logan said, mentally noting to ask what that look had been about, his arm draping around Katelyn's shoulders._

_"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your hand?" Katelyn inquired, her eyes pinning to his left hand._

_"Didn't you guys notice the police officers by the entrance?" George asked, and Logan shook his head no "Well, some inmates thought it would be fun to start slicing each other. Things escalated fast and one of them ended up with a jagged piece of plastic stuck in his hip." When George paused to take a moutfull of potatoes, Logan heard Katelyn gasp softly "They brought him and another guy in, around four in the morning. Travis had some really nasty cuts on his chest." George narrated, his eyes shifting from Katelyn to Logan and back "Kyle worked on him, while I tried to get the plastic out of Walter, but I never got the chance." A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, as he waved his bandaged hand._

_"He bit you?" Logan guessed correctly, and Katelyn gasped again. George nodded in confirmation "Did he-"_

_"Four stitches." George cut him off. Logan whistled under his breath "And as if that wasn't bad enough, Kyle had to stitch me up." George said, scowling. Logan gave his friend a comforting smile._

_"Sorry about that man. Doesn't sound like a fun night." From the look he received, he realised he didn't know the half of it._

_"Is your shift over now?" Katelyn asked, and George's face eased into a smile._

_"Thankfully, yes." He said, picking up his fork._

_"Why are you still here then?" Katelyn asked, leaning on the table with her hands. George looked up from his plate, chewing slowly on a mouthful of steamed rice._

_"Same reason you are." He mumbled with a small shrug "It's Logan's first huge surgery, couldn't miss it"_

_"I thought surgeons are supposed to hate each other." Katelyn said, jokingly "What with being the arrogant bastards they are." She added, smiling cheekily at Logan._

_"Ah yes, but you forget, dear." Logan said leaning closer to her "We are still interns; we don't get to hate anyone, but our patients."_

_"Here, here!" George cheered, and Katelyn chuckled. Logan dipped his head, bringing his lips over hers, but still keeping in mind that they had an audience._

_Katelyn easily warmed up to George which was not surprising. George was a lovable guy; no one, but Kyle had anything bad to say about him. And Kyle's comments were usually snide, aiming at George's naiveté, which seemed to bug him to no end for some reason. Logan didn't miss the weird looks that George sent his way every now and then, but he tried not to get bothered by them._

_Around twenty minutes before the surgery was to take place, Logan walked the other two to the gallery, which was already half full. George gave him what had to be the worst pep talk in the history of ever, trying to calm his ever growing nerves down. Logan smiled through it, and mumbled a thanks before George walked away._

_"Nervous?" Katelyn asked her hands on his chest as he held her close. Logan nodded, not trusting himself with opening his mouth "No need to be, you'll be awesome." Katelyn reassured him, pressing her lips gently against his._

_"I guess...I mean, how hard can it be to stitch a guy up, right?" Logan managed, and Katelyn smiled. She leaned forward again, her lips brushing against the corner of his mouth, forcing his eyes to fall shut._

_"You so got this, Mitchell. Go make your fiancée proud." She whispered against his lips._

_"Mmm, I'll try." He mumbled back, making her chuckle "Okay, remember; you gotta stay off the radar." Logan said, looking at her seriously "You are not supposed to be in here, and I don't really want to find out what's going to happen if they find you."_

_"Loges, no one will ever know I was in here." Katelyn said reassuringly. They had already had that conversation a hundred times, but still Logan couldn't help worrying about it "I'll stay at the back of the room, and I'll keep to myself." Logan gave her a small smile._

_"Sorry, that it has to be like this." Katelyn shook her head, her hands reaching for his. She linked their fingers and squeezed._

_"Don't be silly; I get to see you in action, that's more than I could ask." She said, leaning her forehead against his "Plus, we are going against the rules...It's hot." Katelyn waggled her eyebrows playfully, and Logan snorted._

_"Yeay, for rebellion." He said mockingly. The blond rolled her eyes._

_"Go on smart-ass; you shouldn't keep your boss waiting." With one last kiss and a whispered 'good luck', Logan made his way to the OR._

* * *

_"Good job, Mitchell." Logan felt the gentle pat on his shoulder, but he was still a bit too shaken to acknowledge Strauss. His hands were trembling, and his breaths were coming out short and fast. Damn, that was one stressful surgery._

_He leaned back against the sink, shutting his eyes and drawing in a couple of breaths. They'd almost lost Mr. Eaton; thirty minutes into the operation the sixty year-old slipped into cardiac arrest, causing everyone in the gallery to stand up in attention. Thankfully Strauss and Dr. Peterson, or as Erin eloquently put it 'Mount Sinai's 'heart-god', stayed on top of the situation and had his heart beating normally again in no time. Logan massaged the bridge of his nose, the tension still forcing his body to an uncomfortable level of alertness. He rolled his shoulders, and willed himself to calm down. But in the silence the only think he could hear was the echo of the machines that Mr Eaton was hooked on, blaring in his mind. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, his feet dragging as he started walking. _

_He shook his head. There was no point pondering on 'ifs'; the surgery was a success, Mr Eaton was alive, and Logan hadn't screwed up while stitching him up._

_That's all that matters. _

_Logan had reached the gallery without realising it. He frowned at himself; the last thing he could remember was walking out of the OR, how the hell had he ended up outside the gallery? He ran a hand through his already tussled hair, his head falling back._

_"I need some sleep." He muttered to himself, knowing how unlike that was to occur; wound up as he was, he doubted he'd be able to get any anytime soon._

_He forced his legs to move. The gallery was almost empty, but some other interns were still hanging around. Logan got a double thumbs up from a guy he thought was called Marvin, or maybe it was Malcolm, and a loud cheer from Kyle, who was trying to make a pass on Jordan. Logan made a mental note to let him know that Dr. Ferris was into George and that he should just stop trying. He was looking around for his friend, when he caught sight of something that made him stop dead in his tracks._

_Katelyn was sitting on a chair at the very back of the room, her arms crossed over her lap, and right next to her, on the chair to her left, Erin was seated. Logan could feel his throat going dry; how hadn't he seen this one coming?_

_The first couple of minutes he was paralyzed, going over all the potential break-up scenarios in his mind, cringing when he thought of Katelyn bursting into tears in front of all these strangers. Fear clawed at his stomach at the possibility of losing her, after having her back for only four days, and it was what jolted him into action. Logan marched over to the two women, completely overlooking the calmness and positive energy that seemed to surround them._

_"Logan!" Erin was the first one to spot him, causing Katelyn to turn around "That was a perfect job at the OR! Made me proud." She said, throwing a wink at him._

_"Yeah Loges, you were awesome." Katelyn praised as well, reaching for his hand. Logan clasped it in his own, and tagged her off her chair. He glimpsed over at Erin, who was still beaming at him._

_"Thanks." He said curtly, refocusing on Katelyn "Are you ready to go?" Katelyn blinked at him, confused by his sudden hurry._

_"I ugh...Well Erin and I actually talked about going to grab some coffee-"_

_"What?" Logan all but yelled, his eyes snapping over at Erin, who looked significantly less cheery than she did a minute ago. Katelyn had to clear her throat to make him look at her again._

_"I didn't think you'd mind." She said, her free hand coming to his cheek "I mean, Erin told me that you two are friends-"_

_"We are colleagues, actually." Logan corrected her, not missing the huff of disbelief that came out of the brunette. Katelyn gave him a questioning look, but didn't comment "And we have made plans for diner with Kendall, remember?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low._

_"Well no, but-" Katelyn didn't get a chance to finish her sentence._

_"How did you two even meet?" Logan inquired, his curiousness getting the best out of him. Katelyn gave him another confused look, but decided to humour him._

_"Well I was sitting here at the back, trying to see what was going on down there." She said, her gaze flickering to the OR "And like ten minutes after the surgery started, Erin walked in." Logan chanced a look at the brunette, who remained suspiciously quiet "And she just introduced herself." Katelyn said with a small shrug "I remember you mentioning her name, and so I did the same."_

_"Didn't know that talking to your girlfriend was such a crime, Dr. Mitchell." Erin said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"It's not." Logan said, hoping he sounded aloof, but it only came out tensed. She knew perfectly well why she wasn't supposed to talk to Katelyn, and it was grinding at his nerves that she played dumb. Erin held his gaze, a challenging gaze taking over her eyes._

_"You seem upset." Katelyn pointed out in a small voice, and Logan gritted his teeth. He took a slow breath, and tore his eyes away from the other brunette, returning his gaze to his fiancée. He forced his lips into a smile._

_"I am not upset." He lied through his teeth "Just tensed from the surgery. I really just wanna go home and sleep." He added, his head falling forward and resting on her shoulder. He felt her fingers running through his hair, and he groaned under his breath._

_"You need to get something to eat." She said, her breath hitting the shell of his ear "You haven't eaten anything all day, and I'll be damned if I let you go to bed on an empty stomach."_

_"Actually, it's better to sleep with an empty stomach, than eating and then immediately going to sleep." Erin's voice broke through their little bubble, and once again Logan felt his spine tensing._

_"Hey, you could come with us for diner!" Katelyn said enthusiastically after a bit, missing Erin's jab "You could meet Kendall, and maybe you two could hit it off."_

_"Lynn!" Logan snapped, pulling away from her. He was tired, his whole body was screaming for him to just sit down and never get up again, and Katelyn was trying to play match maker between his best friend and the woman he'd cheated on her with! He was more than a little bit frustrated with his luck._

_"It's really nice of you to invite me along, Katelyn." Erin said sweetly, standing up. Logan bit on his tongue to keep from saying something he'd probably regret "But I was on call last night, and I'm dead on my feet. I think I'm gonna go get some sleep."_

_"Oh." Katelyn said, failing in her attempt to hide a pout "It's alright, I understand." She gave a warm smile to the brunette, her arms sliding around Logan's waist "Loges could barely keep his eyes open the other day-"_

_Logan stopped listening after that. His eyes snapped over to Erin, who looked pale, but was still smiling as she waited for Katelyn to finish talking. For the first time Logan saw something close to guilt gracing Erin's features and an odd sense of satisfaction filled him throughout; this whole mess wasn't just his fault._

_"-But we at least got some time to ourselves last night." Katelyn was saying, a sly smile appearing on her face._

_"That's great; a couple needs to spend as much time together as possible." Erin said with a forced smile, purposefully avoiding Logan's eyes as he made a point to stare at her. Katelyn nodded in agreement._

_"Especially a betrothed couple."_

_Logan's stomach plummeted to his knees; this was not the way he wanted Erin to find out about his engagement. Katelyn was oblivious to the sudden mood change, but he wasn't as lucky; he could feel the tension pressing at him from all sides, as Erin's eyes snapped to his. There was confusion swirling through her doe eyes, mixed with a dose of hurt and anger._

_He frowned; anger? She had no right to be angry! She knew that he was in a committed relationship, for heaven's sake they both were. And wasn't Erin herself who said the on-call...incident was something that just 'happened'?_

_"Hey, Lynn?" Logan spoke, not taking his eyes from Erin "Would you mind waiting for me at the car? I need to go over something with Erin." His eyes flickered to the blond in front of him. Katelyn only hesitated a second before responding._

_"Um, sure." He offered her a smile which she returned. She pressed her lips against his, and then stepped back, her arms falling to her sides "It was very nice meeting you." She said, politely extending her hand to Erin, who took it in hers, her eyes immediately finding the ring on Katelyn's middle finger._

_"Yeah, you too." She said softly, shaking Katelyn's hand. They exchanged a smile, and with one last look over her shoulder towards Logan, Katelyn walked out of the gallery. Erin waited until the door was shut behind the blonde._

_"I guess 'Congratulations' are in order." She said icily, crossing her arms over her chest._

* * *

**A/N; Cliff-hanger! Well...sorta. Erin doesn't seem all that excited about the engagement, huh? What do ya think is gonna happen next? Let me know if you liked or hated the chapter!**

**Oh, I don't usually do this, but if you guys like mystery/drama kind of stories I got a recommendation for you; go read_ 'Friendly Fires'_ by_ Loganator-JR._ It's like only six chapters for the time being, but it's a really cool story, and I'm sure y'all will like it! And if you do check out '_Shattered_' as well.**

**Okay, now I'm gonna go and let all you nice people be. Till the next time peeps,**


End file.
